


Eye Of The Beholder

by bjfic_archivist



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Drama, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-02-14
Updated: 2005-03-10
Packaged: 2018-12-26 21:30:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 35,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12067329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjfic_archivist/pseuds/bjfic_archivist
Summary: At first sight Brian is taken with a massage artist.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

Brian had been working day and night for the past several weeks on a new account. If successful it had the potential to bring in millions and he would get a hefty bonus. So he worked like a man possessed. The only piece of mind he got was knowing the campaign would be done soon. His friends saw very little of him in that time. He didn’t have time to visit Babylon or Woodies. He was too tired to even be sexually frustrated. Brian worked fourteen hours a day and then took what was left of the work home to continue working into the night. When he fell into bed it was only for a few hours and then his day would start again. He promised himself if his work schedule didn’t kill him he would take a much deserved vacation when all the papers were signed sealed and delivered.

Brian knew he had his work cut out for him with the huge account he was already working on, but he made time for the other account that came his way. The people at 2 (x) ist personally requested him for a new layout and slogan. He loved the brand and found it an absolute joy to work up a campaign for them, of course the gift basket he received didn’t hurt either. Brian kept the slogan simple and to the point. The product already spoke for it’s self. 2 (x) ist is 2 live graced the glossy pages along with a hot male model. It was hot, it was elegant, and the company was very satisfied. Gardner grumbled a bit about the account, referring to it as the gay account. He soon shut his mouth when he saw the figures it would be bringing in.

Back in his office Brian slumped in his expensive leather chair. He got the accounts done and everything was finished. He didn’t think he could move if he wanted to. When Cynthia came to check on him that is exactly how she found him, staring off into space with a glazed expression.

“Boss you ok?”

“Yeah.” He glanced at her. “Do me a favor book me a vacation, anywhere I don’t care. You know what I like. I trust you won’t disappoint.”

“I’m all over it boss. Is there anything else I can do for you?”

”No, well hold all my calls. I’m not here.”

“Will do.”

She quietly shut the door and got to work finding the perfect place for her dear friend and boss to relax. She really didn’t know how he pulled the hours he did and still functioned. It didn’t take long to find the absolute perfect place. She was almost humming a jaunty tune while she printed out the information for Brian and made his plane reservations. She might just get that raise she’d been hoping for if the place was anything like the on line brochure claimed.

She gathered up the information and entered Brian’s office after a brief knock. She was beaming when she took a seat in front of his desk.

“I found the perfect place for you. Also I couldn’t resist the name of the place.”

Brian arched a brow. Cynthia took that as a sign to continue.

“The place is called Inn Exile a perfect place to send you.” She smirked back at him. “It’s a gay male resort in Palm Springs California, so don’t forget you sun tan lotion. The place looks really beautiful and I’m sure there will be plenty of hot guys to pick from. Here’s all the information and you can pick up your ticket at the counter. You will be leaving at 7 pm. That will just give you enough time to go home, pack and make your flight.”

Brian smiled a genuine smile at Cynthia. “Thank you this looks great. If anyone should call looking for me I’m on vacation and can’t be reached, you don’t know where I am.”

“I’ll handle everything you go have fun and live it up you earned it.”

She left Brian looking over the pages she printed out for him. Brian had to admit Cynthia knew his tastes. The place looked great. The name of the place was even done in blue neon. That was enough to sell him on the place.  
XXXXOOOXXXXOOOXXXXOOOXXXX

When Brian got to the loft he changed into casual attire and began to pack. He packed some casual clothes and some club clothes. He packed one suit just incase, he wanted to be prepared if something came up. Brian didn’t forget to pack sun tan lotion and several boxes of condoms along with lots of lube. He planed on having a very good trip. Just as he was locking up the loft the phone rang with Mikey whining into the machine. Brian shook his head, he needed to get out of here.  
XXXXOOOXXXXOOOXXXXOOOXXXX

Brian got to the air port on time and picked up his ticket that was waiting for him. At times like these he loved having an assistant. He boarded the plane and was seated in first class with a glass of beam in his hand. Life was good for a while anyway. Up to this point he had ignored his seat mate. The guy was a total breeder. He thought the guy was doing work on his lap top till he glanced at the screen and almost gagged. The guy was watching straight porn on a 17 inch lap top no less. He was in pure hell and ordered another drink.

The guy elbowed him. “Hey check this out.” 

He shifted the screen so Brian could get a better look. His stomach turned. This was all he needed a thoughtful breeder who liked to share his porn. If there was a fork near by he would gladly poke out his eyes.

Brian growled “If you don’t want me to start vomiting non stop I suggest you keep it to your self. I don’t want to see it or hear it.”

For the rest of the very long flight Brian listened to music that didn’t soothe him. He kept his eyes closed for fear of seeing any more than he already had. He tried to concentrate on more pleasant things to get his mind off of what he had already seen. He thought about big cocks, eating ass and thrusting into a nice tight hole. Somehow he got through the flight with out killing his seat mate, barely. 

Brian arrived at Inn Exile and relaxed a bit but was still tense from his flight from hell. He wasn’t quite sure that he wouldn’t rip someone’s head before the day was through. The big boulders at the entrance were artfully arranged. Brian looked at the blue neon sign and instantly felt at home. He walked into the lobby and took stock of all the guys he would eventually get around to fucking. Right at the moment all he wanted to do was check in and sleep when he was refreshed he’d fuck like the energizer bunny on speed.

He went up to the desk. “Brian Kinney, I believe I have a reservation here.”

The desk manager brought up the information on is computer.

“Yes here you are Brian Kinney. You’ve been booked in the studio suite. It has a lovely view of the east pool.”

“Great.”

“Let me give you a quick run down on what we have to offer. We have five pools and Jacuzzi’s a gym and a steam room. We also have an excellent massage therapist. Everyone just loves him to peaces.”

“I could use a massage. Put me down for one a day, not early noon would be good.” 

“Excellent and here at Inn Exile clothing is optional.”

Brian arched a brow. “I’ll keep that in mind.”

“Enjoy your stay here. Tomorrow at noon you’ll be meeting Justin your massage therapist.”

Brian was shown to his room. He looked around the spacious room, noted the king size bed and deemed it suitable. He tipped the bell boy. Brian shucked off his clothes crawled into bed and welcomed the oblivion.   
XXXXOOOXXXXOOOXXXXOOOXXXX

The next day Brian barely got up before noon. He had just enough time to dress and make it to his massage appointment with Justin. He through on his tight worn jeans and a t shirt that hugged his chest in all the right places. Brian didn’t bother with shoes. Since it was clothing optional he thought he’d make himself comfortable by going bare foot like he usually did in the loft.

Brian got there in time to pass the guy that was ahead of him. The guy smiled at him.

“You’re in for a real treat man.”

“Brian.”

The voice he heard call his name sounded young as he stepped into the room. Brian couldn’t see what he looked like because he was behind a screen.

“Take off your clothes and lie on the table, I’ll be with you in a minute.”

Brian stripped off his clothes and stretched out on the table on his stomach. Only a white towel covered him. Justin moved over to the table and flicked open a bottle of oil. He warmed the liquid in his hands and began to work out the kinks in Brian’s neck.

“You’re very tense; I’m guessing you’re a business man?”

“Yes, I work in advertising.”

“I thought so business men are the most tense.”

Lying on his stomach he couldn’t really see Justin.

“How old are you? You sound young.”

Justin laughed lightly. “I’m nineteen, but I look even younger. Now be quiet and enjoy your massage.”

“Yes sir,” Brian said with a smirk.

His eyes fluttered shut and concentrated on Justin’s touch. He had soft yet strong hands. For one so young he knew exactly what he was doing. Justin’s fingers kneaded along Brian’s spine. Brian was enjoying himself so much he began to feel his erection pressing into the table. He tried to keep from moaning out his pleasure. He had to bit his lip while Justin caressed his thighs and began working his way down. Brian tried to keep his hips still as Justin kneaded his long legs. When Brian rolled over and gazed up at Justin he couldn’t help the little gasp that escaped his lips. He was looking into the face of an angel.

“What? Did I hurt you?”

“No, no it feels great. You have beautiful eyes.” 

Justin’s lashes lowered over his stunning orbs and he blushed. “Thanks, I think I get them from my great grandmother.”

Brian cursed himself for sounding like a love sick lesbian. He felt slightly awkward; here he was looking at this beautiful boy with a raging hard on. The kid must have seen it all working in a place like this. He conducted himself with real professionalism for he didn’t seem to notice.

Justin was right he looked much younger than nineteen. His blonde hair fell in long tendrils around his face. His eyes were breathtaking. He’d never seen a color quite like it. They were a beautiful shade of blue with a hint of violet around the edges. Justin’s skin was pale and flawless as porcelain. Brian vowed before his vacation was over he would have him in his bed or any way he could.

The timer dinged singling his time with Justin had come to an end. He sat up and rearranged his towel to a more manageable position. He grabbed his pants and dug out his wallet. The kid deserved a very big tip. He was worth every penny. Brian slipped the hundred dollar bill into his hand.

Justin’s smile was brilliant. “Thanks.”

Brian noticed that he didn’t even look at the bill before he pocketed it. He also noticed that Justin never looked at him directly. He shrugged it off thinking maybe he was just shy or something. Brian gathered up his clothes and headed back to his room, he needed a cold shower.  
XXXXOOOXXXXOOOXXXXOOOXXXX

When Justin was on break he went over to his usual table that he shared with his best friend Randy.

“Hey Jus, get hit on today?”

Justin smiled “Oh you know the usual. Did you happen to see one of the new guests? Uh I think his name is Brian.”

“Real subtle Taylor. I saw him when he came in last night. I even got to carry his bag in. He’s very hot and a great tipper.”

“Really? He tipped me.” Justin pulled out the bill and Randy almost choked on his water.

“He gave you a hundred dollars!”

“What?” Justin looked shocked.

“Guess we know who he likes more.”

“No, there has to be a mistake.”

“I don’t think so. Did he flirt with you?”

“No, well he said I have beautiful eyes.”

“Which you do, anything else?”

“Not really, he asked my age and I told him.” 

“Well you can’t blame him you do look like jail bait.”

Justin took a swipe at his friend. “Hey! How old do you think he is?”

“I don’t know it’s hard to tell thirty’s maybe.”

“He did say he was a business man. Do you really think he’s interested in me?”

“You’ve got a hundred bucks saying hell yes!”

“Would you go out with him?”

Randy smiled “again hell yes. The man exudes sex, walks like a panther. He’s built like one to long and sleek.” 

Justin grinned “yeah I got to massage every inch of him. Ok not every inch. He must be well over six foot.”

“Yeah he’s tall. He’s got the perfectly styled auburn locks and those hazel eyes of his, he’s perfection. You should defiantly go for him.”

“Yeah but he’s here on vacation, then he’ll leave.”

Randy smiled knowingly “then you’ll have to give him a reason to come back. Business men do travel a lot.”

“Yeah, we’ll see.”

“Does he know about you?”

“No, I don’t think so.”

“Well I think I’d clue him in. It’s not exactly something you can hide.”

“I’m not hiding anything. How do you work something like that into a conversation any way?”  
XXXXOOOXXXXOOOXXXXOOOXXXXOOO

On his way home from work Justin kept up a running commentary with his dog Logan a yellow lab. He and Logan were best pals, he felt safe when he was with him. Logan was a very loyal and very protective of him.

“Logan you won’t believe it I met a guy today. Yeah I know, I know I work with guys all day but something tells me this one is special. I know your just dying for the details so I won’t keep you in suspense. He’s really tall and skinny. I could feel his bones when I was working him over.” Justin gasped in pretend shock. “Logan get your mind out of the gutter I was giving him a massage. Really is that all you ever think about? Anyway where was I? Ok his skin was soft and smooth and he smelled of cinnamon and masculinity. His voice was nice. He’s a great tipper he gave me a hundred bucks. I think Randy’s jealous he only got twenty. What’s that Logan? How big was it? I wouldn’t know. Really Logan you have a filthy mind. I know you’re just trying to look out for me. What’s that you say? You want to meet him? Well we’ll see. Alright, alright quit nagging you’ll get to meet him.”  
XXXXOOOXXXXOOOXXXXOOOXXXXOOO

Brian woke at noon again. He was loving his vacation and catching up on all the sleep he had missed. He padded over to the bank of windows and pulled back the curtains. He stood there nude enjoying the warm rays that caressed his body. He gazed out over the pool area and smiled what a lovely view he had. The pool area was deserted all except for a certain blonde angel who was sitting in the shade painting. Brian smiled and dug through the clothes he brought. Brian pulled on a pair of tight fitting cut off shorts that showed off his long lean legs. He pulled on a white wife beater. He slipped on some designer sun glasses and gave himself a once over in the mirror. He smiled to himself this would definitely do the trick. 

Brian slid the patio door open and stepped out onto the warm cement. Justin’s back was facing him. He made some noise as he approached so as not to startle him. He looked like he was caught up in his painting. Brian sat down next to the teen.

“Mind if I interrupt?”

“No, not at all.” Justin glanced over at Brian. “Brian, I didn’t recognize you with your clothes on.” 

Brian huffed a laugh. “That’s really good the colors are amazing.”

“Thanks, its one thing to have an image in your head it’s another to put it on canvas. I do what I can.”

“Can I ask why you’re not using a brush?”

“Oh it’s just easier to paint with my fingers besides I like the feel of the pain. I know it’s messy but effective.”

Brian watched Justin paint using his long artistic fingers. Unlike a child’s finger painting this was a work of art. It was an abstract painting of what he couldn’t tell yet, but he loved the bright swirling colors. If joy could be a color it would be these colors.

“Do you paint often?”

“When I have free time I come out here to paint. This pool hardly ever gets used so I come here a lot.”

Brian nodded, “good to know. My room overlooks this pool,” Brian hinted.

“Oh that’s nice.”

Brian grew frustrated Justin had barely looked at him the whole time. The entire conversation Justin talked while he painted. The kid was proving to be a challenge, or possibly the unthinkable, he wasn’t interested. He was Brian Kinney for fuck’s sake. If he could just get a little eye contact going he would be well on the way of being buried in this sweet little blonde he suddenly had a craving for. He hadn’t bothered to sample anyone else. He wanted Justin.

“Well I’ll leave you to your painting. I think I’ll go work out.”

“Ok have fun.”

Brian stalked off thinking of new ways to lure the blonde into his bed. As Brian walked through the lobby he decided he needed a little bit of insight. He snagged one of the workers.

“Could you spare a moment?” Brian looked at the name tag. “Randy.”

Randy smiled “sure.”

“Do you know Justin?”

“Sure Justin Taylor, were best friends.”

“Does he by any chance have a boy friend?”

“Just Logan.” He noticed Brian’s disappointed look. “Logan’s his dog.”

“Oh.”

Randy clarified, “his seeing eye dog.”

Brian’s face was a blank mask. “What?”

“I told Justin he should tell you but I guess he was procrastinating again. I think he just didn’t know how to bring it up, probably figured you’d find out soon enough.”

“He’s blind?”

“Yeah.”


	2. Eye Of The Beholder

Brian ran a hand through his hair. “I thought there was something odd. When he was painting it didn’t look like he was actually staring at what he was painting. Of course that explains why I haven’t been getting any eye contact from him. How did it happen?”

“I’ll let him tell you that.”

“So he’s definitely available?”

“He definitely is.”

“Thanks for your time, this helps.”

Brian went to the gym to work out and think things through. With the new information he had he realized it changed things slightly but he was up for the challenge. He was always up.  
XXXXOOOXXXXOOOXXXXOOOXXXXOOO

Brian had just stepped out of the shower when he heard a knock at the door. He slung a towel around his waist and answered the door. Brian was surprised to see Justin’s smiling face. He didn’t fail to notice that he had his white cane with him and dark glasses were perched on top of his head.

“Can I come in?”

“Yeah sure.”

Brian stepped aside and watched Justin navigate his way across the room. He sat on the bed.

“If you’re not doing anything I thought we could go for a walk,” Justin asked.

“Ok, just let me put some clothes on.”

Justin smiled “you’re naked?”

Brian smirked “no, I’m only wearing a towel.” He let the towel purposely drop to the floor. “Now I’m naked.”

Justin groaned and stretched out on the bed. “Of all the times to be blind it has to be now.”

“You can see even a little?”

Justin shook his head. “Nope, I’m totally blind.”

“How long have you been blind?”

“Two years, recently. I wasn’t always blind.”

Justin shifted slightly to accommodate his growing erection. Knowing that Brian was in the room with him naked was a turn on. He listened as Brian dressed. The rustle of clothes was an even bigger turn on.

“Sorry I didn’t tell you before. It’s just kind of hard to work into a conversation. Like oh by the way I’m blind. Plus there’s always the pity factor which I don’t want or need.”

“I understand.” Brian walked over to him. “I’m ready when you are.”

Justin collapsed his cane and stuffed it in his back pocket and reached out for Brian’s arm. They walked through the lobby and out of the resort. Justin lowered his glasses, he seemed to know where he was going Brian was following him. Brian didn’t feel the slightest bit uncomfortable with Justin holding on to him. He was never a public display of affections kind of guy but as they walked along he liked the feel of Justin’s hand on his bicep. At a stop light Brian took his hand and held it interlacing their fingers. He caught Justin smiling at the gesture. Justin’s smaller hand felt good in his. It was warm, soft and a perfect fit to his own. Brian didn’t want to pry but he wanted to know more about Justin. Somehow he knew Justin was much more than a one time fuck.

“So can I ask how it happened? You don’t have to tell me if it’s too personal.”

“No, that’s ok. I’ll tell you. I don’t tell a lot of people though. It was two years ago I was seventeen and I just came out. My parents didn’t take it well. It took my mom some getting use to it. My dad well he pretty much disowned me, divorced my mom and left. I was walking home one night when I got bashed. This guy I went to school with hit me in the head with a baseball bat. Obviously someone found me and got help. I was in a coma for twelve days and when I woke up I couldn’t see.”

“I hope the bastard that did this was put away.”

Justin shook his head sadly. “Nope, he only got five hundred hours of community service.”

“What the fuck he should be rotting in jail. You could have died.”

“But I didn’t. I try not to think about Chris it’s to upsetting. I was a really good artist. He took away my ability to draw. I wasn’t totally honest with you. The reason I don’t use brushes is with my fingers I can feel where the edges of the canvas are, with brushes I tend to go off the edges. The only art I do now is abstract painting. People can see what they want to see in my paintings.”

“They’re really good. I have a friend who’s an artist.”

Justin squeezed his hand. “Enough about me tell me about you. How old are you any way?”

“I’m twenty nine. I’m from Pittsburgh. I just made partner at the Vanguard advertising agency.”

“Wow! Aren’t you kind of young to have made partner already?”

“Awe aren’t you sweet.” Brian leaned over and kissed his cheek. “Yes, I’m the youngest to have made partner but I worked very hard for it and I’m damn good at what I do.”

 

Justin tentatively asked, “is there anyone home waiting for you?”

“If you mean do I have a boyfriend, no. I don’t do boyfriends. I live alone.”

“Oh.” Justin thought this through and wondered if he even had a shot with Brian at all. “I guess we should head back now.”

They turned around and headed back to the resort.

“Hey when do I get to meet Logan?”

Justin broke out into a smile. “You want to meet my dog?”

“Sure.”

“He’s back at the resort. He’s more of a sleeping eye dog than a seeing one. I take him to work with me then he just lounges around in the break room. I can get around the resort with out him. I told him all about you and he wants to meet you too.”

Brian couldn’t keep the grin from his voice. “You told your dog about me?”

“Oh yeah, Logan is a sucker for gossip and he likes to be involved in my love life or lack there of. He’s been hounding me to introduce you to him.” Justin giggled at his own little joke. “Don’t mind me I’m just being silly.”

Justin led him through the resort to the break room. He let go of Brian’s hand and walked several paces forward. Brian could see that the dog was asleep in his basket.

“Logan, come.” Justin said in an authortive voice.

The dog came immediately right to Justin. Justin knelt in front of him ruffling his ears. “Good boy Logan. Logan this is Brian, you remember the one I told you about.”

Brian walked over to them. He squatted down and held out his hand for Logan to sniff. The dog sniffed him and gave his hand a lick. Brian took that as a good sign and petted the dogs head. Brian yelped as the dog nosed at his crotch.

Justin laughed. “Let me guess he went for the crotch?”

“Yeah.”

“Logan is a big perv actually he thinks he’s doing me a favor by checking out the goods. I think he really likes you.”

“I’m glad I get the seal of approval. Well it was nice to meet you Logan.” He cupped Justin’s face in his hand; he brushed his thumb along his jaw. “I’m looking forward to another of your massages tomorrow.”

Justin leaned into Brian’s hand, “me too.”

After Brian left Justin turned to Logan. “Ok, spill how big was it?”

“Woof!”

“That big huh.”   
XXXXOOOXXXXOOOXXXXOOOXXXXOOOXXXX

Brian enjoyed Justin’s talented fingers making their way up and down his body. He felt so relaxed in Justin’s presence. The best part was he could lay there and look at him all he liked without Justin knowing.

“Do you like what you do?”

Justin shrugged, “sure although some clients are better than others.”

Justin ran his hand up Brian’s thigh and gave it a squeeze. Brian groaned under his breath. He could feel another cold shower coming on. It was like Justin read his mind.

“Since you’re a client I’m not allowed to sleep with you.” Brian was blinded by the brilliance of Justin’s smile. “That’s why I’m inviting you to dinner at my place.”

Brian grinned “Sounds like a plan.”

The little timer dinged. His time with Justin was once again over. Brian grabbed Justin by the back of the neck and pulled him in for a deep kiss. Justin’s lips parted so he could explore his mouth. Justin tasted as sweet as spun sugar.

When Brian pulled away he whispered, “Later.”

Justin was left standing there with a raging hard on and wanting this man like he never knew.  
XXXXOOOXXXXOOOXXXXOOOXXXXOOOXXXXOOO

As Brian was dressing for dinner with Justin his cell phone rang. He froze closing his eyes and cursing. Only Cynthia knew where he was and she knew not to call unless it was an extreme emergency.

“Cynthia this is a very bad time. How bad is it?”

“Brian I’m so sorry to do this to you but you need to get back here right away.”

“Why is the building on fire?” He asked sarcastically. 

“Worse the agency is going to be sued if you don’t get back here and fix it.”

“What the fuck happened? I’ve only been gone a couple days.”

“One of the models we used was under contract with someone else. We have to pull all the add layouts and replace them fast.”

“Fine, I’m coming back but as soon as this shit gets straightened out nothing is stopping me from coming back here.”

“Yes boss.”

“I had very special plans tonight Cyn.”

“I’m sure you did and if I could fix all this mess myself I would have.”

“I’ll be on the next flight out.”

Brian through the cell phone on the bed. He closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose. He hoped Justin would understand. He wanted to spend time with him more than anything in the world. Brian felt better just being near the boy, he had a calming effect on him. Brian began throwing clothes in his suitcase. He’d have to call Justin from the air port.  
XXXXOOOXXXXOOOXXXXOOOXXXXOOOXXXX

Justin was stirring the vegetables in the pan when the phone rang. He felt along the counter till he found it.

“Hey Brian, what time are you coming? The food’s almost done.”

“Angel, I’m not coming I have to go back to the office. Someone royally fucked up and I have to fix it. If I had a choice I’d say fuck it and be there in fifteen minutes but I can’t.”

Justin kept his voice even. “I understand. You had to go back sometime anyway. It’s just sooner than we expected.”

“I have to go. Please don’t be upset.”

“I said I understand and I do.”

Justin hung up the phone and leaned against the counter. He angrily brushed away the tears that couldn’t seem to stop falling.


	3. Eye Of The Beholder

Brian didn’t make it home till late so there wasn’t much he could do till the next day. He jotted down the names of a few models he thought could be potential replacements. Anything he could do to speed up the process so he could get back to his Angel he would gladly do. Brian didn’t know how or why he started referring to Justin as his. It was just how he felt.

XXXXOOOXXXXOOOXXXXOOOXXXXOOOXXXX

Before Brian went into work to see just how fucked things really were he stopped off at the diner to get his breakfast, which consisted of coffee. The gang was all there. He slid into a seat next to Mikey.

“Deb I need coffee now.”

Deb turned and put a fist on her hip, “and I need you to keep your pants on.”

“Is that even possible?” Emmett pondered allowed.

“Where have you been I’ve been calling the loft for days now,” Michael whined.

“I was on vacation which is where I’d still be if someone hadn’t supremely fucked up. If I don’t straighten out the mess they agency will be sued.” 

“Brian Kinney on vacation, branching out are we?” Ted asked with mild interest.

“Why yes Theodore those of us who actually have lives go on vacation. You should try it but they would probably reject you were ever the fuck you go. Deb while I’m still young!”

The next thing he felt was Debs dish rag assaulting his head. 

“Will this shut you up?” She sat a cup of coffee in front of him.

“That’s all I asked for.”

He smoothed his hair back in place. Brian took a sip of the coffee and grimaced. He downed it in a couple gulps and through some bills on the table. He said later and was out the door before anyone else could say anything.  
XXXXOOOXXXXOOOXXXXOOOXXXXOOOXXXX

Brian stormed up to the 47th floor of Vanguard. The look in his eyes said ‘don’t fuck with me’. Cynthia was standing by her desk ready to take brisk orders. She was startled when a bouquet of violets were thrust into her arms.

“Here’s the plan, we straighten this mess out as fast and as efficient as humanely possible. I want to be back at that resort in twenty four to forty eight hours, preferably twenty four. Think we can do this?”

Cynthia nodded, “or die trying.”

Brian nodded, “that’s the spirit. Now let’s get to work.”

A smile flickered across his face so fast for a moment she doubted she had seen it. It was a rare occasion when Brian gave her flowers. She vowed to get him back on that plane as soon as possible. She had a feeling he left something very important behind.

The work took longer than Brian expected but he still made good time considering all the work that had to be done. He worked right through lunch and dinner, barely stopping to nibble at the take out food Cynthia so thoughtfully ordered. Cynthia worked tirelessly right beside him. She even stayed well past her appointed leaving time for which Brian was grateful. They finished around ten at night both exhausted.

“Do you want me to book you that flight now?”

Brian rubbed at his eyes. “Book a flight but make it for tomorrow that will be soon enough.”

As Brian was walking towards the bank of elevators she called after him. 

“Go get your man.”

He gave her a stern look till it was blocked with the closing elevator doors.  
XXXXOOOXXXXOOOXXXXOOOXXXXOOOXXXX

Back at the resort Brian felt better and a little anxious. He didn’t know what kind of welcome he would get from Justin. He just hoped for the best. It didn’t take long for him to find Justin. He was out by the same pool only this time he was talking to Randy instead of painting. When Randy saw him coming he conveniently found something he needed to do. Brian stood in front of Justin and took his hand.

“I hope that dinner invitation still stands.”

“Brian!”

Justin threw himself in his arms and held him tight.

“You came back.”

Brian pulled up a lounge chair and sat down. He pulled Justin onto his lap.  
“Of course I came back. You thought I wouldn’t?”

“You said you had business I just figured you wouldn’t make the trip back, especially not this soon.”

“Well I fixed the problem, every thing’s fine now. I told my assistant that if anything else goes wrong it’s not my problem. I’m on my vacation and I’m not going to be interrupted again.” Brian placed a kiss on Justin’s temple.

“I thought maybe you changed your mind about me. That when you really thought about it I wasn’t worth the trouble.”

Brian held him closer. “Oh you’re definitely worth it. I worked non stop just so I could get back here to you. Am I forgiven?”

“Only if you have dinner with me tonight.”

“That I can do.”

Justin caressed his cheek. “Can I?”

Brian thought he knew what he was asking. “Yes.”

Justin lightly ran his hands over Brian’s features committing them to memory. Justin knew just by touch Brian was an artist’s dream. He trailed a finger down Brian’s long nose and outlined his perfect lips.

Justin sighed, “you’re very beautiful.” 

“I know, so are you Angel.”

Justin smiled “I like it when you call me Angel.”

Brian let Justin get back to work. They made definite plans for dinner that night. Brian spent the day working out and anything else he could think of to get his mind off his aching cock till he could be with Justin again.  
XXXXOOOXXXXOOOXXXXOOOXXXX

Brian followed Justin’s directions to the location of his house. Brian pulled around to the side of the house where Justin lived. A little apartment was built off from the main house. Justin wanted to live on his own and learn to do for himself. His mother worried about him and didn’t like the idea of him living away from her. So compromises were made and everyone got what they wanted in the end.

Brian knocked on the door. It was opened by a smiling Justin. Even Logan greeted him at the door. Brian gave the dog a pat on the head. He pulled Justin in for a kiss.   
“I brought some whine.” 

“Oh thanks you didn’t have to bring anything. I’ll let you open it.”

“I can’t believe you can cook.”

Justin pretended to be insulted. “Is it because I’m a guy or I’m blind?”

“Both actually.”

“Well my mother taught me to cook when I was little. I have everything in the kitchen organized so I can find it. That’s the main thing that sucks about being blind. If you loose something you’re pretty much never going to find it again.

“Well it definitely smells good.”

“Thank you, I hope you like Irish stew.”

“Sure, can I help out with anything?”

“I’ll dish it up and you can take it to the table.”

Brian had to admit Justin was a good cook. They talked while they ate about different things. Justin sipped his wine. “So tell me more about you.”

Brian shifted uncomfortably. “What do you want to know?”

“Well I know what you do for a living. What do you do for fun?”

Brian smirked “I fuck, go to clubs, the bar, I work out that’s pretty much it.”

“What about family?”

Justin couldn’t see the pain on his face.

“I come from a fucked up family, of course who doesn’t these days. My father was an alcoholic prick who reminded me everyday of my life I wasn’t wanted and beat me just to drive that point home. My mother let him and went to church.”

“I’m sorry Brian.”

“I got my own little made up family. Debbie, my best friend’s mom is like a mother to me and her brother is like an uncle. I’ve known my best friend Michael for fourteen years or so. I suppose Ted and Emmett are my friends too. Emmett is the queenie one and Ted is the boring one.”

Justin laughed at that.

“I have a son, his name is Gus.”

Justin blinked in surprise.

“Really? How did that come about?”

“I knew this girl from college, Lindsay the artist. She wanted a kid and she wanted it to be me. I never wanted to be a father but I don’t regret doing it. He lives with his mommies. I visit when I can.”

“How old is he?”

“He’s two.”

Justin smiled,”I bet he looks just like his daddy, doesn’t he?”

Brian smiled a genuine smile. “Yes he does.”

Brian helped Justin with the dishes in the kitchen. Brian noticed that Justin also wore a bracelet that he never seemed to take off. It was different from his own. Justin’s bracelet was a strip of brown leather that had a snap closure. In the center of the bracelet was a blue stone set in silver. It suited Justin. They went into the living room and sat on the couch. Justin sat side ways so he was facing Brian.

“I like your bracelet, it looks good on you. I wear one too but it’s different from yours.”

Justin nervously ran his finger over the bracelet, wondering if he should reveal the truth behind it. He didn’t want to hide anything from Brian.

“Brian I have to tell you something about that.”

Justin could feel Brian’s hand slip into his own and he felt the strength and courage to go on.

“I like you a lot Brian so I don’t want to keep any secrets from you. When I first went blind I had a real hard time accepting that I couldn’t see. I was angry, sad and miserable. When Chris Hobbs got off with a slap on the wrist that didn’t help matters much. I was an artist, seeing was everything. I drew all the time and to have that suddenly taken away it was too much. There were days when I wished Chris had just killed me. It was one of those days that I took a razor and slit my wrist.”

Justin unsnapped the bracelet to revel the inch long scar. Brian brought the wrist up to his mouth and placed a tender kiss there. Justin felt a shudder go through him at the highly intimate act.

Justin cleared his throat. “My mom found me and rushed me to the hospital. I was forced to see a psychologist for a while. I’m past all that now.” Justin snapped his bracelet back in place.

Brian huffed a laugh. “Boy we are a pair aren’t we?”

Justin frowned, “what do you mean?”

Brian took Justin’s hand and brushed his fingers over the shells that very rarely left his wrist.

“This is the bracelet I wear. I’ve worn it so long people associate it with who I’ am. When I was around your age I tried to kill my self too.”

Brian tugged at the ties of the bracelet till they fell away. He took Justin’s index finger and traced the white scar that he had on the inside of his wrist. Justin snuggled closer to Brian.

“I worked so hard at school so I could go to college to get away from my family and the beatings. I worked to save up money and applied for scholarships. I did get a scholarship but it was a partial one. I always had papers due and yet somehow I got them done while holding a job to pay for rent. I lived in this tiny little rat infested hell hole. I never had enough money; I was always behind on my rent. It was just too much, going to school, working as many hours as I could. I worked myself to exhaustion. I got behind in my rent. I asked a few friends to help me out, which I really hated doing but they gave me what they had. It still wasn’t enough. I was facing eviction so I did the only thing I could think of. I sold my body. I made a lot of cash that night but when I got home I couldn’t look at my self in the mirror. So I slit my wrist, I couldn’t live like that. Lucky for me Mikey my best friend showed up for a visit and found me, took me to the emergency room.”

Justin wrapped his arms around Brian. Brian leaned down and kissed him. He kissed him till the past faded away. Justin pulled back and breathed, “I want you.”

Justin linked hands with Brian and made his way to his bedroom. Justin closed the door behind him so Logan wouldn’t interrupt. Brian pulled Justin’s shirt over his head and kissed him. Justin reached up and slowly unbuttoned Brian shirt exposing an inch of flesh at a time. After every button Justin would place a kiss on the flesh he exposed. Brian found this highly erotic. He reached down and cupped Justin’s crotch through the material of his jeans. Justin gave a soft moan and pushed up against Brian’s hand.

They ripped off their pants more quickly needing flesh on flesh contact. Brian pulled Justin down on the bed with him. They kissed, toughed and rubbed up against one another. Brian allowed Justin to explore his body more thoroughly. Justin’s soft hands roamed over every ridge and plane of his body. He couldn’t help the moan that escaped his throat when Justin grasped his cock and began to stroke the already had shaft. When Brian felt himself get to close to the edge he stilled Justin’s hand and took a deep breath.

Brian rolled on top of Justin keeping most of his weight on his arms. He showered Justin’s face with kisses. He drew the lobe of Justin’s ear into his mouth. He licked and nibbled on it causing Justin to sigh. Brian placed open mouth kisses along his neck and licked along the rigid collar bone. He splayed his hands and ran them along Justin’s chest. His movements were slow and sensual. He wanted Justin to know exactly where he was so there would be no surprises. He didn’t want to frighten the boy with something unexpected. All he wanted to do was give immense pleasure.

Brian noticed Justin had a pierced nipple. He bent his head toward it. Justin could feel Brian’s warm breath against his nipple which caused the nub to harden and his cock to leak.

“A nipple ring, naughty little Angel.”

Brian took the rosy nipple in his warm mouth. The tip of his tongue slipped through the ring. He sucked and tugged on it making Justin writhe under him. Justin’s forehead beaded with sweat making his bangs stringy. Brian knew he couldn’t take much more so he moved on. He caressed and licked his stomach. Brian placed little kisses along Justin’s happy trail.

He lapped at Justin’s cock that was leaking profusely. His broad tongue licked around the head. Justin moaned and his hips came up off the mattress. Brian held his hips steady. He licked all around Justin’s cock, his tongue wound around the shaft. He laved underneath. Justin’s moaning was picking up in intensity. Brian took the tip of Justin’s cock in his mouth. He released his hold on his hips letting the boy rock in and out of his mouth. Justin’s thrusts were shallow. He didn’t want to accidentally choke Brian. His fingers curled into the tangled sheets. Brian caressed his balls. Justin could feel the tingling in his spine and he knew he was going to cum soon.

“Bri!”

Brian could feel the swell of Justin’s cock within his mouth. His throat contracted in anticipation of the sweet nectar that would soon flood his mouth and throat. Justin cried out and began to cum. Brian moaned as the first spurt hit the back of his throat. Brian sucked and swallowed all the boy had to offer. He let Justin’s cock slip from his mouth when he could no longer draw out more of his creamy goodness. Brian flopped down next to Justin and took him in his arms. He kissed him deeply letting him taste himself.

“Now that we got you off we can play longer. Were just getting started.”

 

Brian began to roll Justin over onto his stomach.

“Wait!” Justin panted.

Brian thought he detected a note of fear in his voice. He caressed Justin’s back gently.

“Brian I… I‘ve never done this before.”

Brian arched a brow.

“I’ve fooled around with guys before but it was nothing serious. Then when I got bashed I haven’t let anyone get close to me.”

Brian rested his cheek against Justin’s baby soft hair. Justin rested so his back was against Brian’s chest.

“We don’t have to do anything you don’t want to. I won’t push you.”

“Brian I want you inside me, just go slow ok? I want this more than anything but I’m scared to. I know you won’t hurt me.”

Brian ran his fingers through Justin’s long blonde locks. “I’ll go easy on you. I’m going to make this the best fuck of your life. No matter who you’re with you’ll always remember this one. I want you to tell me if I do something you don’t like and if you want me to stop I will. I want to make this really good for you.”

Justin turned slightly and kissed the corner of Brian’s mouth. “I’m so falling for you. Your exactly who I want to be my first.”

Brian had to tear himself away from Justin’s beautiful eyes or be lost forever. He rolled Justin onto his stomach and stuffed a pillow beneath his hips to raise him up a little. Brian started at the center of his back and licked him in one continuous lick. Justin gasped when he got to the top of his crack. He whimpered, mewled and panted as Brian’s tongue explored his perfect rosy hole. He ground his hips into the pillow as Brian circled his hole. Justin pushed back as he felt Brian’s tongue start to enter him. Brian bathed Justin’s hole till it was shiny and wet.

Brian flipped Justin back around so he was on his back. Justin could hear the crinkle of the condom wrapper. Brian wanted to involve Justin as much as possible. He put the condom in the boy’s hand.

“Put it on me.”

Brian helped guide his hand to his shaft and they both stroked the sheath on. He raised Justin’s legs over his shoulders exposing his vulnerable hole. Brian grabbed the lube and began warming some with his fingers. Normally he wouldn’t bother but he really wanted to make it as comfortable as possible for Justin.

“What are you doing?” Justin asked worriedly.

“I’m warming up the lube for you, just relax and breathe.”

Justin gasped as he felt the first finger slide in and out of his hole. He began to rock his hips against the finger, it felt good to him. Brian inserted another finger. Justin fought the intrusion a little but soon both fingers were slipping in and out of his hole. When Brian felt his hole was prepared enough he removed his fingers, Justin groaned in protest.

“I won’t lie Angel it will hurt but you have to believe it will get better just breathe and try to relax.”

“I trust you,” Justin whispered.

Justin felt the blunt tip of Brian’s cock press against his hole. As it began to invade him he couldn’t help but cry out. He gripped the sheets and fought to relax but nothing could prepare him for such pain. Brian stopped when the head of his cock was in. Justin’s muscles clamped down on him tightly fighting to accept or expel him. 

“Brian it hurts.”

“I know Angel try to relax.”

Brian rubbed Justin’s stomach and stroked his cock, anything to get his mind off the pain. When Justin was ready Brian pushed half way in and allowed him to adjust to his size. Brian brushed a stray tear off Justin’s cheek. With the last thrust he entered him fully; buried in his boy he held him and kissed him. He stayed still till Justin gave the signal that he was ready. When Justin began to wiggle underneath him Brian began a slow withdrawal. Brian moved within him slowly and sensually. Justin’s eyes fluttered shut.

“Open your eyes Angel. I want to see those beautiful eyes of yours.”

A smile played on Justin’s lips as he gazed in the direction of Brian’s voice. Brian angled his hips and found Justin’s prostate. Justin moaned with pleasure. Brian sped up rocking in and out of him. As his hips moved faster his thrusts got shorter. Brian could feel Justin’s anus tightening against his swollen cock head and knew they both were close. He could feel the building pressure in his balls and he craved the release he knew was coming. He felt his cock swell and his piss hole open. Brian threw his head back and yelled as the cum erupted from him to fill the condom in great long spurts. Nearly at the same time Justin felt his own orgasm approach. The friction between both their sweaty stomachs was too much. He cried out and shot his creamy load against both their chests. 

Brian’s arms were quickly giving out and he didn’t want to crush Justin. He rolled and took Justin with him so they were both on their sides. They laid in each others arms trying to catch their breath. He with drawled from Justin and disposed of the condom. Brian got up from the bed.

“Where are you going?”

“Don’t worry Angel I’m just going to get a cloth to clean you up.”

Brian went into the bathroom and grabbed a wash cloth he ran it under warm water and was back in bed next to Justin. He cleaned Justin up and tossed the rag to the side. Justin snuggled close to him. His head lay on is chest and an arm snaked around his waist. Brian didn’t know why but he never wanted to let this boy go.

“It was perfect.” Justin mumbled before he fell asleep.  
XXXXOOOXXXXOOOXXXXOOOXXXX

The young lovers woke to the smell of coffee brewing. Brian’s eyes popped open and saw that Justin was still beside him. The boy showed signs of rousing as he stretched his body beneath the covers.

“Uh Justin please tell me Logan is a very talented dog that can make coffee.”

Justin chuckled, “Logan can do a lot of things sadly making coffee isn’t one of them. Your worst fears are confirmed my mother is out there.”

Justin began to pull on sweats and a t shirt that were near the bed.

Justin smiled, “you could always make a run for it but she already knows you’re here. She had to have seen the car.”

Brian groaned, “Justin she’s going to castrate me. She’s gonna know I took her baby boy’s virginity and I am a dead man.”

“Get dressed and stop being a drama queen.”

By the time Justin was finished in the bathroom Brian was dressed and ready to meet his fate. Brian followed Justin out into the kitchen. He saw the women who know doubt was Justin’s mom sitting at the table sipping a cup of coffee.

Justin walked right over to her. “Morning mom.”

“Good morning sweetheart.”

“Mom this is Brian Kinney. We met at the resort.”

“Hello Mrs. Taylor.”

Jennifer gave him a cool look. “Hello Brian.”

Brian noticed two cups of coffee were already ready and waiting for them. He hoped his didn’t contain arsenic. He sat down next to Justin. Brian took Justin’s mug and placed it in his hands. He didn’t want Justin to burn himself. When Justin was settled Brian sipped at his own coffee, trying to calm his own nerves. It was too early in the morning to be dealing with shit like this.

“So Brian how long are you here for?”

“A week more or less. I was already called away but I’m here now for the rest of the week.”

“What do you do?”

“I’m in advertising.”

Brian felt Justin squeeze his knee reassuringly.

“Brian works for a big firm in Pittsburgh. He just made partner.”

“It is. Mrs. Taylor I’m just going to lay this out on the table. I have no intention of hurting Justin. I like him a lot.”

Logan added his input by putting his head on Brian’s thigh. He stroked his head and scratched his furry ears. Logan enjoyed it and it calmed Brian somewhat. Jennifer gave a slight smile. She noticed her son looked so happy.

“Well I see if you can get Logan in your corner you can be all that bad.”

“Mom! I have to get ready for work.”

Justin finished his coffee. Brian rinsed the cups out in the sink while Justin got ready for work.

“It was nice to meet you Brian.”

“You too Mrs. Taylor.”

“Oh call me Jennifer especially if I’m going to be seeing you often.”

“Ok Jennifer.”  
XXXXOOOXXXXOOOXXXXOOOXXXX

They both decided it would look bad if Brian took Justin to work so they parted ways and made plans to meet up later when Justin had some free time. Brian spent every possible minute that he could with Justin. They ate lunch by the pool and took Logan for walks. They swam in the secluded pool a few times. Brian always made sure to keep Justin within sight and within reach when they were swimming. He grew very protective of the boy very fast. Every night he made the trip to Justin’s apartment where they had mind blowing sex. All too soon the time came that they both dreaded. Brian had to leave and return to Pittsburgh. Brian took Justin in his arms and held him tight.

“I meant what I said I’ll visit you as much as I can.”

“I know I’m going to miss you so much.”

Brian thumbed a few tears from Justin’s cheek.

“Do you have a cell phone?” Brian asked quietly.

“Yeah.”

“Get it.”

Brian waited while Justin went to get it. Justin handed it over to him. Brian studied the phone for a minute acquainting himself with the setup. He programmed the lofts number and his work phone into it then gave it back to Justin.

“There, now you can call me anytime you want. I stored the number to the loft and my work phone. When I get back to the office I’ll let Cynthia know to put you through if you call.”

Justin clutched the phone as if it were a life line.

Brian took Justin’s wrist. “Just to make sure you believe me when I say I’ll come back I’m going to leave something very important with you.”  
Brian removed his shell bracelet. He unsnapped Justin’s bracelet and replaced it with his own. Since Justin had a smaller wrist he had too adjust it a little and tie it tighter. Justin’s fingers wandered over the shells on his wrist.

“I will come back Justin.”

Justin brushed the falling tears from his eyes. He took. His bracelet and snapped it in place on Brian’s wrist. Now they had a part of each other. Justin’s bracelet fit snug on his wrist but it felt good. It felt like his lovers hand encircling his wrist. The leather was still warm from Justin’s body heat.

“I have to go now Angel or I’ll never leave.”

He hugged Justin and gave him one last lingering kiss. Before Brian headed out the door he squatted down and ruffled Logan’s fur affectionately.

“I want you to take care of Justin while I’m gone.”

The dog gave a woof and Brian took that as a yes.

“Later Angel.”

“Later Brian,” Justin whispered.


	4. Eye Of The Beholder

Cynthia noticed the change in Brian when he got back from his vacation. He snapped less at people but still didn’t tolerate incompetence in the work place. She knew who was responsible for Brian’s good mood. She never said a word as she added the name Justin Taylor to the list of people to put through. The list was short as it was and all the years she worked with him he never added to the list till now.

XXXXOOOXXXXOOOXXXXOOOXXXXOOOXXXX

Brian knew sooner or later he would have to put in an appearance with the gang. Mikey had left a couple whiney messages both at work and at the loft. He agreed to meet them at Woodies for a game of pool. Brian arrived fashionably late. He nodded to the boys and got himself a beer before he went over. They just started up a new game. He took a swig of his beer. Just as he was about to take his shot Mikey grabbed his wrist.

“What the fuck Mikey.”

“Brian where is your bracelet?”

“It’s someplace safe, now if you don’t mind I’m trying to shoot here.”

Brian shook off Mikey’s hand, he bent over the table and too his shot sinking several of the colored balls.

“What’s with the new bracelet?” Emmett asked.

“Gee I didn’t know you guys had such pathetic lives that you have to keep track of my accessories.” 

“You never take that bracelet off.” Michael’s voice raised several octaves. 

“So I changed bracelets big fucking deal.”

“Well I like it, everyone needs change once in a while,” Emmett stated.

Brian tuned out his friends trivial conversations and concentrated on the game which no surprise he won. Even when he was falling down drunk he always managed to beat these clowns.  
XXXXOOOXXXXOOOXXXXOOOXXXXOOOXXXX

On one Monday morning Cynthia entered Brian’s office. He had an early meeting and she needed to get a file. She noticed a silver picture frame on his desk. That was so out of character fro Brian. He hated clutter and was a neat freak to extreme measures. She carefully picked it up and gasped. The boy staring back at her was a true beauty. This must be Justin Taylor. She had to hand it to her boss he had good taste. His smile was blinding and his eyes were absolutely breathtaking. She sat the frame back down and tried to get it in the exact position she found it. She respected Brian’s private life but curiosity got the better of her when Brian began to be civil toward people. The boy was the key to Brian’s happiness.   
XXXXOOOXXXXOOOXXXXOOOXXXXOOOXXXX

Brian kept his promise and visited every chance he got. Weekends turned out to be the best time they could get together. When Brian was in Pittsburgh they took turns calling each other every night. They slept better hearing the others voice. Brian learned that not only did Justin paint but he wrote children’s stories as well. He wrote gay themed fairy tales for children of same sex parents. The books just started to sell and he was making a profit off his venture. Brian offered free advertising to get the books bigger exposure. Justin accepted only because Brian’s son would no doubt like the books.

Brian entertained him with stories of all his friends and the latest happenings on the east coast. Justin felt as if he had known Brian’s friends forever. They shared laughs over Emmett’s new fashion ensemble or the latest dance move. Brian always had a Ted joke ready to make him laugh. Justin wondered if the real Ted was anything like how Brian made him out to be.

As time went on they grew very close. The traveling back and forth was hard on them both. Every time Brian had to leave it got harder and harder to let him go. Four months had passed. For Justin there was no other. For Brian if anyone cared to notice he was no longer frequenting the backrooms. In the four months Brian saw Justin he never once mentioned to the gang that he had a boyfriend.  
XXXXOOOXXXXOOOXXXXOOOXXXXOOOXXXX

Brian awoke in the middle of the night. He stretched out his arms to pull Justin closer but his hand touched clod sheets instead. He jerked awake looking around for his young lover and slowly realized he was back at the loft alone. He sighed and stared up at the ceiling beams. His arms ached to hold his Angel. Brian thought long and hard about what he was going to do and decided it was what he really wanted. His decision one way or the other would change both of their lives. 

Brian picked up the cell phone from the night stand and pressed a button automatically dialing Justin.

“Hello.”

Brian smiled when he heard Justin’s voice on the other end of the line.

“Hi baby, did I wake you up?”

“No, it’s not to late here.”

“I woke up and you weren’t here with me in my arms.”

“I miss you too Brian.”

“Justin I can’t do this any more.”

“What?”

Brian heard the alarm creep into his voice.

“Calm down Justin that’s not what I meant. I didn’t mean to scare you. I just meant I want you with me all the time. I’ve been thinking and I know it’s selfish to ask but what do you think about coming to Pittsburgh to live with me?”

Brian held his breath as the silence stretched for an unbearable amount of time.

“Justin?”

“I’m here, it’s just wow. I don’t know what to say.”

“Say yes and make us both happy. There’s another option if you don’t want to leave. I’ll quit my job and move out there. I’ll get another job in advertising.”

“Brian no, I can’t let you do that. You worked so hard for the position you already have. I won’t let you do that. Do you really want me to live with you?”

“I wouldn’t have asked if I didn’t want you here.”

“You do realize that you’re not just gaining a live in boyfriend but a well mannered lovable dog as well?”

Brian chuckled, “Logan is welcome to come too.”

“When can you pick us up?” Justin asked eagerly.

Brian laughed, “Is that a yes then?”

“It’s a resounding yes with several exclamations after it.”

“How about this weekend? Will that give you enough time to get everything in order?”

“Yeah, I’ll put in my notice at the resort tomorrow. The weekend can’t come soon enough.”

“I know what you mean.”

“Brian are you really sure? Living with a blind person isn’t always easy.” 

“I’m sure; I’m not the easiest person to live with either.”

“Ok let’s do this. Ugh my mother is going to throw a fit.”

“I’ll talk to her if it’ll help.”

“When did you get so brave?”

“When I realized things would have to change if I was going to keep you in my life.”

“It’ll be fine Brian, now go to sleep and I’ll see you soon. Figuratively speaking of course,” he said with a laugh.

“Night Justin, see you soon.”

“Night Brian, sweet wet dreams.”  
XXXXOOOXXXXOOOXXXXOOOXXXXOOOXXXXOOOXXXX

Jennifer tried to talk some sense into her son but he was having none of it. Justin’s suitcase was half packed on the bed.

“I think your making a big mistake Justin.”

“It’s my mistake to make mom.” He plopped down on the bed.

“Who will take care of you?”

“I do just fine on my own. When I need help Brian will be there, he always is. He’s been more protective than Logan if that’s even possible. I love him mom and I know in his own way he loves me too. He’s never said it but I can feel it. All the little stuff he does for me show’s how much he cares.”

“I just don’t like the idea of you being alone in a big city.”

“I won’t be alone. I’ll have Brian and he has lots of friends I’m sure at least a few will like me.”

“Of course they’ll like you.”

“Mom please understand. I need to try to make this work. Brian offered to quit his job and move out here to be with me. I think that pretty much says he’s committed. I’ll make you a deal if it doesn’t work out I’ll come back here with my tail between my legs and let you say I told you so a thousand times.”

“I don’t want to be right. It’s just you’ll be so far away from me.”

“I’ll call and I’m sure you’d be welcome for a visit every now and then. Brian makes me happy. He’s the one. I’ve never felt this way about anyone before.”

“Just hope you don’t end up getting hurt.”  
XXXXOOOXXXXOOOXXXXOOOXXXXOOOXXXX

Brian had Cynthia make all the flight reservations. He was sure it wasn’t lost on her that he was leaving alone but he wouldn’t be returning alone. She didn’t say anything and he was grateful that he didn’t have to come up with an explanation. He didn’t pack a bag, he only planed to stay as long as it took to grab Justin and head back for home.  
XXXXOOOXXXXOOOXXXXOOOXXXXOOOXXXX

When Brian arrived at the Taylor’s home Justin threw himself in his arms and held him tight. Brian buried his face in the soft blonde locks inhaling his baby’s scent.

“You were pretty sure I was going to catch you huh?”

“Yep, take me away from this place.”

“Your mommy giving you a hard time?”

“Very funny, she’s just worried. I understand her side of it but she can’t baby me my entire life.”

“Well I’ll talk to her.”

“Good luck with that.”

“Are you and Logan all packed?”

“Yep all packed. I’m just bringing my clothes my mom will ship the other stuff when I get there. Did you make Logan’s arrangements?”

“Yeah we’ll be in first class and he’ll be boarding with the luggage.”

“Were probably insulting him but I want you all to my self.”

Justin lifted up on is toes and kissed Brian. What was meant to be a short kiss turned into a long heated passionate kiss.

“God I’ve missed you,” Brian breathed.

“Me too.”

Justin’s bags were by the door so he didn’t waist any time loading up the rental car. When he turned toward the house he saw Jennifer watching him from the kitchen window. He felt he should say something to make the woman feel better. Brian entered the kitchen and leaned against the counter.

“I know there’s nothing I can say to make you feel better about all of this. I will take care of him. He’ll be fine, he’s the bravest person I know.”

Jennifer sighed, “he trusts you and I’m trusting in you to look after him.”

“I will.”

“Mom stop guilt tripping him.”

Justin walked over to her. He hugged and kissed her.

“Have a safe flight honey.”

“I will, and thanks for understanding.”  
XXXXOOOXXXXOOOXXXXOOOXXXXOOOXXXX

Brian boarded the plane with Justin. Justin wrapped his hand firmly around Brian’s arm. Brian found their seats and they settled in. Brian took Justin’s seatbelt and hooked it securely in place.

“I probably could have managed it,” Justin said smiling.

Brian murmured in his ear. “I know but it gives me an excuse to touch you, and do this.”

Brian let his hand fall to Justin’s lap. He ran his hand seductively over Justin’s groin causing the blonde to squirm in his seat. He pulled his hand away to hook his own seatbelt.

Justin whispered in his ear. “I like it when you touch me.”

Through out the flight Brian held Justin’s hand. He laced their fingers together noticing how perfect they fit together. Brian put his fears to rest. He thought maybe Justin would at some point have second thoughts about coming home with him. It was actually the exact posit. He couldn’t wait to get to the loft and meet all his friends. The family would be in for a surprise when he brought Justin to meet them. In the four months that he saw Justin he hadn’t told anyone about the beautiful blonde that was now firmly in his life.

“Brian,” Justin said quietly.

“Hmm.”

“How about you initiate me into the mile high club?”

Brian’s dick twitched at just the thought.

“Mmm, that’s my dirty little Angel.”

Ever since Brian had caressed him through his pants he had been rock hard. At first he tried to ignore it but it was like a slow burn that wouldn’t be ignored. He wanted to cum. He needed to cum and he was going to make sure his needs got met.

Justin murmured close to his ear. “We don’t even have to be sneaky about it. You would appear as just a guy helping a poor blind boy to the restroom.”

“I like the way you think Angel. Ok let’s do it.”

Brian unbuckled their seatbelts. He flipped down Justin’s dark sunglasses for added effect. Justin only needed to wear them outside especially when it was bright out. Brian led Justin by the hand towards the restroom. He opened the door and nudged Justin in. He casually glanced around and then entered himself.

“We need to make this quick,” Brian murmured against his ear.

Justin pressed himself up against Brian and ground his hips against Brian’s as he captured his lips for a deep kiss. When they parted both had twin raging hard ons. Brian lowered the toilet seat and opened his pants. He sat down and put on a condom. Justin quickly pulled his pants down. Brian turned Justin around facing away from him. He placed a hand on the small of his back, bending him over slightly so he could prepare him. Brian didn’t take the time to heat up the lube like he usually did, Justin flinched at the cold.

“Don’t worry it’ll heat up.”

Brian got even harder as he watched his fingers disappear in and out of the teen’s sweet tight ass. Brian held his erection in line with Justin’s hole. He held Justin by the hip and guided him down onto his turgid member. Brian bit his lip as Justin took his cock inch by inch. Justin rested for a moment on Brian’s lap adjusting to the fullness he felt. He slowly began to rise up clenching his muscles. Justin began to ride Brian’s cock. Brian held him by his slim waist while he bounced on his nine inch cock. Brian stifled his moans by pressing his mouth up against the back of Justin’s neck.

Brian reached around and began to jack Justin off. His hand glided along the slick shaft by the pre cum that was leaking profusely form Justin’s slit. Justin alternated by raising his hips and grinding against Brian’s lap in a circular motion. Brian’s pubes chafed against his sensitive skin. They were both close to the edge. Brian took his four finger and brushed it along Justin’s weeping slit causing the boy to buck faster. He pressed his finger to the slit watching the pre cum gather on his finger. He brought his finger up to his mouth and sucked his finger clean. Justin couldn’t see what Brian was doing but he could hear perfectly and was turned on by the action. Justin slammed down on Brian’s lap once, twice and then he was cuming into Brian’s hand. They came at the same time stifling their cries as best as they could.

Justin slumped against Brian’s chest panting. Brian held him till they caught their breath. He helped Justin off of his lap. He cleaned them both up as quick as he could.

Justin touched Brian’s arm. “Brian before we leave I do have to use the bathroom.”

“Oh ok.”

Brian lifted the lid of the toilet and maneuvered himself behind Justin. It was a tight fit in the cramped cubicle. He positioned Justin in front of the toilet. Brian reached around Justin and held his cock.

“Bri what are you doing?”

“It’s faster this way.”

Even though they had been lovers for moth’s Justin was embarrassed to have Brian help him with such and intimate matter. He knew it was silly but he couldn’t help the blush that crept into his cheeks. Brian aimed his cock for him. He pressed his thumb against the head of Justin’s cock and he began to pee. Brian watched over his shoulder as Justin urinated into the bowl. Brian felt Justin’s member pulse in his hand.

Brian murmured into Justin’s ear. “This is kind of kinky.”

He knew that Justin was embarrassed but he couldn’t think of a way to lighten the situation. When Justin was done he let him zip up while he washed his hands. Justin managed to find the handle and flush.

Brian pulled Justin into his arms. “You’re even cuter when you blush.”

“Brian.”

Justin’s cheeks turned even redder and he buried his face in Brian shoulder. Brian tilted Justin’s face up and placed a sweet kiss on Justin’s lips. They got back to their seats and for the rest of the flight Justin rested his head on Brian’s shoulder.  
XXXXOOOXXXXOOOXXXXOOOXXXXOOOXXXX

At the air port Brian got Justin’s luggage. Then they went to free Logan from the kennel cage. Justin had Logan by the harness and Brian by the arm. He let his two boys lead him to his new exciting life in a new city.

Brian led them to where he had reserved parking for the Jeep. He loaded the luggage in the back. Logan happily jumped in the back seat ready to ride. He opened Justin’s door for him.

“In case your wondering what I drive, it’s a black Jeep.”

“Cool, I’ve always liked Jeeps.”

Brian stood by and made sure Justin didn’t hit his head getting in. He reached in and hooked his seatbelt, kissing him as he did so. The drive to the loft was filled with Justin’s chatter. It was clear the boy was excited to be here and more importantly be with Brian.

Brian parked the Jeep in his spot. He went around to the other side of the Jeep ready to take Justin’s hand and show him his new home. Logan was already by his side.

“I live on the top floor. There’s two ways to get there, the stairs and an old elevator that has a gate that comes down. I’m going to take you up the stairs. When you’re on your own you can use which ever is easiest for you.”

“Once I know my way around it doesn’t really matter. I’m good at finding my way.”

Brian unlocked the door and let them in.

“The door is heavy and it slides back. I’ve made you a key so if I’m not with you, you can let yourself in. There is a security code that you have to punch in though.”

“Oh that’s no problem. Are the numbers set up like a phone pad?”

Brian checked, “yeah.”

“Just run my hand over the panel so I know where it is and what button’s to push.”

Brian took his hand and ran his fingers over the buttons, going over the security code and what to push. Brian stepped into the loft. He walked several feet when he noticed Justin was still by the door.

“Are you coming in and staying?”

Justin laughed, “I’m going to give you a crash course in leading the blind 101. You need to walk me down the center of the room and point out where things are located. If you want to move something you think might be in my way do it now but don’t move it again. That goes for anything. If you move something let me know or I’m libel to crash into it.

“Christ I’m not even home a minute and I’m already fucking up.”

“It’s ok Brian, you didn’t know. We’ll learn together. Brian took a look at his loft from a new perspective. The loft was big and spacious. He prided himself in being a neat freak so Justin didn’t have to worry about tripping over clutter. The minimalist look would also be a plus. There wouldn’t be much furniture to navigate around. The only potential hazard he saw was the beams that were spaced down the center length wise. If Justin accidentally ran into one of those he could be hurt.

Brian took Justin’s hand. “Ok here we go. The loft is big but I had it designed in the minimalist look, so there isn’t too much furniture, just the basics. To the right there is a set of shelves and my desk. It’s where I work. To the left is the kitchen. There’s a counter with a sink and next to that is the fridge. Up from that is an island where the stove is and there’s counter space. There are three bar stools on the other side of the island. Off to the left is the couch. There are tow chairs across from the couch. There’s a glass coffee table in front of the couch you could hurt yourself on.”

“Ok I’ll be careful if I know where something is I can avoid the danger most of the time.”

“Off to the far right is the dining room. I have a small table there. Usually I eat out or I eat at the island in the kitchen. Oh sometimes I bring out the tread mill and work out at home instead of going to the gym. It’s usually mid way into the room. I’ll just be careful when I drag it out.”

“Mmm is that how you keep your sexy figure?”

“Well I prefer to get most of my cardiovascular work out in the bedroom. Straight ahead are door panels that can swing open. In front of the panels is a low shelf. The panels close off the bedroom. The bedroom is like on a platform it’s self. There is tow entrances to the bedroom. The left side and the right side. There is two steps leading up to the bedroom so be careful.”

Brian led Justin up to the bedroom.

“The bed is king size it’s low to the ground on a platform. There is a ledge that runs all the way around the bed. There is a night stand that is on both sides of the bed. On the wall above the bed are six tubular lights lined up horizontally in neon blue.”

“Wow that must look so hot. You got your own little palace here.”

“I like it. Far side of the room is the closet off from the bedroom is the bathroom. Sink and toilet on one side on the other is the shower, it’s a glass enclosure. Oh off from the dining room I made up a little bed for Logan to sleep in.”

“I’m sure he’ll appreciate it.”

“Off from the bedroom towards the left there are more chairs and a TV, and that pretty much concludes the tour. There is more shelving off from the kitchen and near there is a chase lounge. Justin there is one thing I’m concerned about. There are beams spaced through out the loft you could hurt your self.”

“Show me where each one is. How many are there?”

“Four, ok the first one is right next to my desk, that one shouldn’t be a problem. The next one is next to the island that one should be ok to. The next one is on the other side of the island but further away from it. This one could be a hazard. The last one is near the chase lounge, it’s close to the wall but still I’d be careful for this one to.”

“Ok I think I got the general idea of the layout.” 

“Will you be ok while I run down and get your suitcases out of the Jeep?”

“Yeah go ahead. I’m going to take Logan’s harness off and let him check out his new bed. He’s had a hard day, he’s not use to traveling.”

Brian kissed Justin’s cheek. “Ok, I’ll make it quick.”

When Brian came back he saw that Justin was sitting on one of the bar stools waiting for him. He looked at home sitting there. Brian couldn’t help but smile.

“I’m going to put the suitcases next to the closet. I’ll help you unpack tomorrow.”

“Ok.”

Brian sat down next to Justin on one of the stools. “I’m glad you’re here.”

“So am I.”

“Now that you’re here for good I hope, we can switch bracelets back. I hope you don’t mind but I added a little something to your bracelet.”

Justin had already taken off Brian’s bracelet and laid it on the counter. Brian took Justin’s wrist and snapped his bracelet in place. Justin ran his fingers around the band searching for what was different. He felt the stitching all the way around the band except for the stone in the middle. He let his fingers study the pattern. He smiled when he realized what the pattern was. Little cowry shells had been added to the band. 

“I love it, it’s perfect.”

Brian tied his own bracelet back on. “Are you hungry? We could order take out.”

“Sure.”

“What are you in the mood for?”

“Surprise me.”

Brian placed an order at his favorite Thai food restraint. When the food came they ate at the island out of the little cartons with forks. All the cartons were lined up along the counter. Justin chose to be surprised rather than ask what each one contained. That was one of the things he liked about Justin. He liked surprises. He’d rather find out for himself what things were rather than be told. When they were finished Brian put what was left in the fridge.

“Brian I’m kind of tired do you mind if I lay down for a while?”

“No I don’t mind. You live here now; you can do what you like. I’ll come lay down with you. It has been kind of a long day.”

Justin refused Brian’s help to the bedroom. Brian stood back and was proud of his boy when he confidently walked to the bed room and up the stairs with out any hesitation. He followed him into the bedroom. Justin stripped down to his briefs and crawled under the covers. Brian stripped down to nothing and lay down beside him. Justin automatically curled up to his side, resting his head on his shoulder and draping an arm over his waist.

“Brian.”

“Hmm.”

“When can I meet your friends?”

“Oh God why would you want to meet that insane lot?”

Justin giggled, “Don’t you want to show me off?”

“You can meet then tomorrow morning. We’ll go to the diner for breakfast. We’d have to anyway if we want to eat. All I have in the fridge is water, peanut butter and poppers.”

Justin laughed, “You’d have to admit that would make an interesting breakfast.”

“Angel there’s something I need to tell you.”

“What?”

“They don’t know about you, I never told them.”

Justin tried to pull away from him but he held on tight.

“Why? Are you ashamed of me?”

“No, how could you even think that.”

“Then explain it to me.”

“I never told them cuz it’s none of their fucking business what I do. They see me as Liberty Avenues king stud, slut of the back room. In their eyes I’ll never change.”

“They don’t sound like friends to me.”

“Ah they’re all right, they’re all I have.”

Brian heard Justin’s even breathing and knew he was asleep. He lightly ran his fingers through Justin’s long blonde locks that he was so fond of. He laid there marveling at the fact that this boy was in love with him. Justin’s breathing lulled him to sleep after a while.

Sometime in the night they both awoke. Brian made sweet passionate love to Justin. It left them both trembling and clinging to one another.


	5. Eye Of The Beholder

Justin awoke to the tantalizing pleasure of Brian’s hand caressing his cloth covered cock. Justin moaned and opened his eyes. Every time Brian looked into his eyes he was in awe of their beauty. The blue- violet eyes took his breath away every time.

Justin smiled sleepily. “I could get use to your wake up call.”

“Come on Angel, shower time.”

Brian let Justin find his own way to the bathroom. As much as he wanted to help Justin he knew he could find his way on his own. That didn’t stop Brian from keeping a close eye on him to make sure he reached his destination. He adjusted the spray of the water so it wouldn’t burn Justin’s fair skin. They shared a kiss under the spray of water. Brian tilted Justin’s head back under the water. He washed the teen’s long locks with his own shampoo. They passed the soap back and forth soaping each other up, and in the process turning each other on.

Brian made slow soapy circles on Justin’s stomach and abdomen. He brushed the tips of his fingers across Justin’s pubic hair. Brian backed Justin up against the wall of the shower and sank to his knees between Justin’s legs. He took the wet tip of Justin’s cock within the warm confines of his mouth. Justin’s gasp and moan echoed in the glass enclosure. Brian’s tongue thrust and parried with Justin’s slit. He could taste the pre cum that made his mouth water for more. He relaxed his throat and took all of Justin into his mouth. Brian varied the pressure he put on Justin’s straining shaft. Brian contracted his throat. His mouth flooded with Justin’s creamy hot goodness. Brian smirked as he licked the tip clean. He loved instant breakfast. When Justin’s legs stopped trembling he reciprocated by giving Brian one hell of a blow job.

Brian handed Justin a towel. He couldn’t help but notice Justin’s skin was glowing from the shower. Brian wanted to take his squeaky clean little boy back to bed and stay there for the rest of the day. He pushed that thought aside. He knew Justin would be hungry and he wanted to see Liberty Ave. 

Justin tugged on a pair of tight jeans that showed off his assesses and an equally tight shirt. Brian dressed casually, it didn’t matter he looked good in anything he wore.

“Is Logan coming with us?” Brian asked.

“Nope, you’re my seeing eye dog today. We’ll take him out later. I think he really likes that bed you got for him. You make him to comfortable he’ll never want to leave.”

Brian parked his Jeep at one end of Liberty Ave. He figured he’d show Justin around, get him acquainted with his surroundings. Brian walked with his arm around Justin’s slim waist. He pointed out places of interest that he thought might interest Justin.

“Brian do you think your friends will like me?”

“Why would you care what they think of you? You shouldn’t take their opinion to heart.”

“I just want them to like me.”

“Angel they’ll love you. Deb will be mothering you the moment you walk through the door. Well here we are the Liberty diner if the food doesn’t kill you the company will.”

“Brian wait uh lets not let on that I’m blind.”

“Why? If it’s because you think they wont except you you’re wrong and if they don’t it’s their loss.”

“Think of it as a practical joke. I fooled you at first didn’t I? Even though I never set out to do so. Besides we don’t want to shock your friends to much. The fact alone that Brian Kinney has a boyfriend might send their heads spinning.”

“Ok but the act only goes as far as the diner later you will have to come clean.”

“I will, come on it’ll be fun, but you have to help me out. I can fake seeing pretty well but some things are unavoidable.” 

“I got your back.”

Brian casually draped his arm over Justin’s shoulders as they entered the diner. As soon as they did Justin propped his dark glasses on top of his head. To the casual observer they would appear to be sunglasses.

“Brian you asshole! You’re coming to dinner tonight with the family,” Debbie screeched. “Where have you been hiding yourself?” Debbie finally noticed Brian wasn’t alone. She instantly started gushing over Justin. “Who is this little ray of Sunshine?”

“Deb this is Justin Taylor.”

“Hi, Brian’s told me all about you.”

Deb snorted, “I’m sure he has.”

Debbie gave Justin one of her famous bear hugs that could leave a person breathless. She kissed him on the cheek leaving a big red lip print.

“Deb quit molesting my boyfriend.”

There were several gasps from one table. The table that his friends currently resided at.

 

Emmett murmured, “did he say boyfriend?”

“I believe he did.” Ted said with equal amazement. 

“Brian fucking Kinney has a boyfriend the world must be coming to an end,” Debbie boomed.

Brian wiped the lipstick print off Justin’s cheek. “Gee Deb could you broadcast that a little louder so maybe Philadelphia could hear you too?”

“Don’t be a smart ass.” Brian got a dish towel upside the head.

Brian led Justin to the booth where his friends sat. Brian slid in next to Ted. He pulled Justin onto his lap as there wasn’t much room left. Neither Brian or Justin minded. Brian smirked at the gang.

“How do you like my souvenir from all my vacations? I just couldn’t seem to part with his so I brought him home.”

“I knew something was going on,” Emmett declared. “You’ve been acting nicer than usual.” 

“Yeah I was beginning to miss my daily insults from you,” Ted quipped.

“This is Justin Taylor. Justin across from you is Emmett next to him is Michael and the poor shlub next to me is Ted.”

“Had to get that one in there didn’t you,” Ted mumbled.

Justin glanced around the table. “It’s nice to meet you all. Brian’s told me all about you.”

“Funny he never mentioned you,” Michael said bitterly.

“I want details! So spill it how did you meet?”

Justin smiled and relaxed into Brian’s arms. “I worked at the resort Brian was staying at. I was his massage therapist. I think after the first massage he was hooked.”

Emmett’s hand fluttered to his chest. “That is so romantic!”

“Hey what are you doing wearing Brian’s bracelet?” Michael said perturbed. 

Justin held up his wrist. “This one’s mine. On one of his visits we switched.”

“Oh that’s so sweet,” Emmett sighed.

“Em town it down a notch or two you’re making me nauseous,” Brian said.

“What can I get you boys?” Deb had her order pad at the ready and fuzzy pen poised to take their order.”

“Coffee,” Brian grunted.

“What can I get you Sunshine?”

Justin turned to Brian. “You eat here a lot what do you recommend?”

Brian took into consideration that they were keeping up the charade that Justin could see, so he picked something Justin could eat that wouldn’t require a lot of attention.

“He’ll have a grill cheese.”

“And some orange juice please,” Justin added.

“Coming right up.”

“So how long have you two been seeing each other?” Emmett asked.

“Four months,” Justin stated proudly.

Justin couldn’t see it but it didn’t go unnoticed by Brian that Michael was glaring daggers at him.

“Brian doesn’t do boyfriends,” Michael whined to no one in particular. 

“Well Mikey what can I say, I tried something new and I liked it. I like Justin, I wouldn’t want anyone else for a boyfriend,” Brian said pointedly.

Michael sat there gaping at the happy couple looking rather constipated. Deb pored Brian his coffee and sat down Justin’s order. Brian nudged the plate more in front of Justin. Justin ate his grill cheese contentedly and sipped his orange juice and no one was the wiser.

“Oh Deb could you bring Mikey a bran muffin he could use the fiber,” Brian said casually.

“You will be at tonight’s dinner won’t you?” Deb demanded.

“Yes we’ll both be there and everyone can grill Justin to death with endless questions. Wouldn’t miss it for the world.”

“Afterwards we have to go to Babylon. Justin will love it there. Do you like to dance baby?” Emmett asked.” 

Justin nodded “I love it; I’m good at it to.” 

“Justin I don’t know if Babylon is such a good idea.”

“I’d like to go Brian. I’ve never been to a dance club before. Babylon sounds like a really great place.”

“We’ll see.”

“Oh Brian don’t be a stick in the mud. What do you think is going to happen to him?” Emmett asked.

“It’s always crowded and Justin’s never been to a place like that before.”

“Well it’s high time he sees what he’s been missing.”

“Yeah,” Justin giggled. “I want to see it all.”

Brian rolled his eyes. “We’re leaving now, see you guys tonight.” 

Justin got off Brian’s lap. “It was nice meeting you guys.”

“Oh you too baby doll,” Emmett smiled.

Brian threw some money on the table. He slung his arm around Justin and steered him towards the door. Justin slipped his glasses back down before they went out the door.

When they left Michael whined. “Did you see how he was hanging all over Brian?”

Emmett sighed dramatically. “Michael shut up, I think it’s cute. You should be happy for Brian.”

“Well I think that went well don’t you?” Justin asked.

“Yeah I guess.”

Justin laughed, “I like Emmett he’s fruity.”

Brian chuckled, “That he is.”

“Michael doesn’t like me though.”

“Mikey has issues he needs to get over.”  
XXXXOOOXXXXOOOXXXXOOOXXXXOOOXXXXOOOXXXX

Earlier in the day Brian helped Justin unpack his clothes and organize them in the closet so he could find them. Justin had worked out a system; the clothes were arranged in the color spectrum. Even though he couldn’t see he imagined the spectrum and could usually pick the color he wanted by how far down he went.

“Brian help me pick out something to wear. I want to wear something that will look good both at Deb’s and Babylon.”

“Justin are you sure you want to go to Babylon? It’s very crowded.” 

“Yes, I want to go. I want to dance with you. As long as you keep in contact with me I’ll be fine. You’ll look out for me.”

“You really do have a lot of faith in me don’t you?”

“Yep. How do I break the news that I’m blind? Should I blurt it out over desert?”

“It doesn’t matter how you do it. The game is over you come clean tonight.”

“I will.”

Brian selected a tight pair of black pants and a baby blue shirt that clung to Justin like a second skin. He chose his own out fit of predator black and a black fitted pair of pants with a black sheer shirt. When he moved it left nothing to the imagination. They made a stunning couple.

“Your outfit’s missing something.”

“What?” Justin asked.

Brian pulled out a box from the nightstand and removed the necklace he had especially made. He fastened the necklace around Justin’s neck. Suspended from a chain was one single cowry shell.

“Now everyone will know you belong to me.”

Justin fingered the shell at his throat.

“I wouldn’t want to be anyone else’s.”

Those words warmed Brian’s heart more than Justin could know.

“Come on the inquisition awaits.”  
XXXXOOOXXXXOOOXXXXOOOXXXXOOOXXXX

As usual Brian just walked in with out knocking. The whole gang was there except for the munchers.

Debbie put a fist on her hip. “It’s about time you two showed up, now maybe we can all eat.”

Brian had his arm around Justin. He led him toward the table where two empty seats were reserved just for them.

“You’ve met just about everyone here except for Ben, Michael’s boyfriend and Vic.”

Vic came around the table. “It’s nice to meet the man who tamed Brian Kinney.”

Justin laughed, “I don’t know about tamed Mr. Grassi I prefer to think of him as domesticated.”

“Call me Vic.” Vic held out his hand.

Brian nudged Justin’s elbow. Justin grasped Vic’s hand with both of his and squeezed lightly. Vic lifted a brow to Brian but said nothing.

“Brian’s said nothing but kind things about you.”

“That would be a first,” Ted called out.

Brian and Justin joined the rest at the table.

“Wasn’t there something you wanted to get off your chest Justin,” Brian hinted.

“Uh well ok. This morning when you met me Brian and I were kind of playing a little joke on all of you.”

“I knew it!” Michael shouted. “Brian would never have a boyfriend.”

“No, actually we really are. I pretended I could see. I’m blind.”

The whole room went silent.

Justin laughed nervously and made a little joke. “It’s so quiet in here I think I can here crickets.”

“Oh my poor Sunshine!” Debbie crushed him to her chest.

“Air! I need air!” Justin choked out. Debbie released him. “That’s the exact reaction I didn’t want. I don’t want you pity. I don’t want you to feel sorry for me.” Justin felt a dish towel hit his head. “Hey no fair hitting the blind guy!”

“That Sunshine is for not telling us sooner.”

Brian chuckled, “Welcome to the family Angel. You’re not truly a member unless you get hit with a dish towel.”

“I’m honored,” Justin said sarcastically.

Emmett sniffed, “This is so tragically romantic.”

“Better than an episode of Queer Passions,” Ted murmured. 

Debbie dished up a plate of ziti for Justin. Brian was left to fend for himself. Once Justin found his fork he began to eat with gusto which pleased Debbie. Under the table Brian rested his hand on Justin’s thigh. Justin knew Brian’s friends must have questions but no one was saying anything for fear of offending him. He decided to put them at ease.

“I know you’re all dying to ask me questions, go ahead.”

Emmett commented, ”ya know I have to say you really can’t tell.”

“I’m a really good faker when I want to be.”

“Do you have one of those cute little canes?” Emmett asked.

Justin laughed “Yeah I do.” Justin reached into his coat pocket that was hanging on the back of his chair. He held the collapsed stick up. “I have a dog too.”

“Since when do you let a twink and a dog live with you at the loft?” Michael whined.

“Since they come as a set,” Brian said offhandedly. “Logan’s been no trouble. He’s a great dog.” Justin smiled at the comment.

“Logan as in the X Men?” Michael asked, always having comics on the brain.

“No, not that Logan. I named him after Logan Cale. The hot cyber journalist from Dark Angel, but that’s a comic too right?”

“Yeah,” Michael agreed.

“Brian told me you liked comics.”

“Yeah thanks to Brian I have my own comic book store now.”

“Have you always been blind?” Ted asked.

“No, only the last two years. I was bashed in the head with a baseball bat.”

Brian slipped an arm around him offering silent comfort.

“Oh Sunshine that is horrible. It’s permanent then?”

“Well when it happened the doctors seemed hopeful that I would regain my sight back. It was pretty much a fifty fifty chance. As time went on it grew less likely that I would see. Now that it’s been two years I think it’s pretty much permanent.”

“Did they get the bastard that did it?” Vic asked.

“Yes, but he got off with only five hundred hours community service.”

There were grumbles of disapproval. Debbie was in full P Flag mother mode, wanting to hunt down and castrate the guy. Justin smiled slightly he liked this group of people very much. Well maybe not Michael.

Ben shifted the topic away from unpleasant things. “So Justin what do you do?”

“I’m an artist, I paint. The only thing I can paint are abstracts, I’ve sold a few. I worked at a resort that’s where I met Brian. I was his massage therapist. Right now I’m living off the royalties of the first set of books I wrote. I write gay themed fairy tale books for children of same sex parents.”

“How do you write when you’re blind?” Michael asked out of spite.

Justin was getting fed up with Michael’s attitude. “There’s a little invention called the tape recorder. I tell the story by tape. Then I send the tape to a friend of mine. She transcribes the tape. She’s a writer herself so she also goes over my work and fixes things here and there. Then she sends it to me editor and publisher.

“That’s really great Justin could I borrow a few books? I teach a gay studies class at the college. I could use them in a lecture.”

“Sure Ben I always have some spares lying around.”

“Would you be willing to speak to the class sometime about your books and you’re self. I think they would benefit greatly from hearing your story.”

“Um I’ll have to think about it. Public speaking was never my favorite.”

“That’s fine, no pressure.”

“Well boys Babylon awaits,” Emmett called.

Debbie screeched, “Brian you’re not thinking of taking Justin there are you?” 

“We’ve talked about it he wants to go so I’m going to take him. I’ll be with him the whole time.”

“I’ll be fine Deb really.”

“We’ll all watch out for him,” Emmett said.

Brian and Justin left Deb’s for Babylon. They were glad the dinner was over and equally glad they survive.  
XXXXOOOXXXXOOOXXXXOOOXXXXOOOXXXX

Brian kept a possessively tight hold on Justin. He sent out the vibe that Justin was his and any advances from others would be unwelcomed. Justin was excited to be in the dance club. He felt the techno beat of the music wash over him. He was eager to get out on the dance floor with Brian. As they made their way through the crowd he could tell how crowded the place was by the people brushing by him. Brian’s grip on him was tight. He didn’t know weather Brian thought he would loose him in the crowd or that someone else would try to hit on him or both. Either way he thought the man’s concern was sweet.

“Brian dance with me?”

Brian led him out on the dance floor. While they danced Brian made sure to keep in constant contact with Justin. Justin let the music flow through his body. His eyes dropped closed and he began to move sensually to the music. His moves were enticing. They had started with a gap between them but as the music flowed from one song to another they got closer till they grinded up against each other. Justin felt something light hit against his face and hair.

“What’s that?”

“It’s glitter, they drop it from the ceiling most nights.

“It must look amazing, what color is it?”

“Silver.”

Justin leaned his head back, a beautiful smile gracing his face. Brian held him by the waist. Justin felt the glitter all around him. He tried to picture what it must look like.

“It’s amazingly beautiful,” Brian said.

He didn’t mean their surroundings though. He meant the boy that was in his arms. Justin looked so beautiful with his head thrown back with sparkling silver caught in his hair. He had this look of absolute joy on his face. Brian was glad that he did bring him here. The sight was well worth it.

Brian ground his hips against the bulge in Justin’s jeans. His hand wandered down to squeeze Justin’s plump ass and pull him that much closer. Justin’s arms were locked around Brian’s neck. Brian snaked his hand between them and fondled Justin’s hard cock. Justin’s head dipped back and a moan escaped his lips.

“Bri can we get out of here?”

“Anything you want Angel.”

Brian’s hand locked around Justin’s wrist. They hurried towards the exit. Brian passed the guys with a ‘later boys.’

Ted shook his head. “Something’s never change.”  
XXXXOOOXXXXOOOXXXXOOOXXXXOOOXXXX

On the way to the loft Justin was getting impatient. He reached over and began to caress Brian’s hard cock. He could feel his hole twitching in anticipation. He wanted to be filled with Brian’s cock. Brian gripped the steering wheel tighter.

“Aaahhhhh! Jussss stop or I’m going to cum in my pants.”

“Then hurry.”

Brian could see out of the corner of his eye Justin shifting in his seat trying to relieve the pressure in his groin. Somehow they made it to the loft without getting a ticket or in an accident. Brian tugged Justin into the elevator and pressed him up against the back wall. They began to tug at each others clothes. Brian got Justin’s jeans open and was fondling his leaking member when the elevator stopped at his floor. Justin pressed up against Brian as he fumbled to open the loft door.

Brian grabbed Justin by the shirt front and pulled him in and shut the door. He pressed Justin up against the door and covered his face with hungry kisses. Justin’s shirt was tugged roughly over his head and his pants were pushed down and off till he stood before Brian naked. Brian pressed his long fingers into Justin’s mouth. The teen greadly sucked on them as if it were a miniature cock.

Brian murmured against his face. “I’m going to fuck you. I’m going to fuck you into the door.”

Justin moaned around his fingers. Brian’s clothes joined Justin’s on the floor. Brian removed his fingers and pressed them to Justin’s pink hole. Justin gasped as the fingers invaded him. A drop of pre cum formed at the tip of his cock. Brian licked his lips. He pulled his fingers out and in one stroke the condom was on.

“Put your arms around my neck. I’m going to lift you and you can wrap your legs around my waist.”

Justin slid up the cold metal door. As he was raised his legs instantly went around Brian’s slim waist. His hole felt open and exposed. He could feel the tip of Brian’s cock brushing against his hole. He relaxed and sunk down a bit. The head of Brian’s cock was now firmly in his ass. Brian thrust upwards and was buried to the hilt. Justin slid up the door. His sweat slickened back eased the way. The cold metal door felt good against his hot skin.

“You feel so good, so tight,” Brian moaned.

Brian began to pound his meat into Justin’s ass. Every thrust made him skid up the door. The door rattled against their combined weight. With their cries and grunts they were putting on a show for the neighbors. The delicious friction between their sweaty stomachs was sweet torture on Justin’s cock. He knew he couldn’t hold out much longer. Justin clutched Brian’s shoulders. His ass clenched and he came against Brian’s chest and neck screaming his release. When Brian felt Justin tighten around his cock he thrust deeply inside him and shouted as he filled the condom with his hot load.

Brian still held Justin a loft as they tried to catch their breath. Brian eased his cock out of Justin. Justin slowly slid down the door till his feet toughed the floor. He held on to Brian till his legs stopped trembling. Brian disposed of the condom in the kitchen trash. He kicked their clothes out of the way and led Justin to the bedroom where they fucked at a more leisurely pace.


	6. Eye Of The Beholder

The next morning Brian and Justin stood on Lindsay and Mel’s front porch, their fingers laced together. Brian was eager for his two special boys to meet. Lindsay pulled the door open. Gus was in her arms.

“Bri, Hello Justin.”

Brian arched a brow.

“I got calls from some of the family yesterday.”

“It’s nice to meet you Lindsay.”

Brian led Justin over to the couch where they sat close together.

Brian told me you’re an artist too,” Justin said.

“Yes, when I have the time.”

“Hey Sonny boy come see me.”

He barely got the words out when the toddler hurried toward him. Gus pounced on his legs. Brian pulled him up on his lap. Lindsay served Brian some coffee and set out a plate of breakfast rolls. Brian handed Justin a roll which he ate hungrily. Brian fed little bites to Gus.

“Geeze he’s getting so big.”

Lindsay chuckled, “they tend to do that.”

Brian ran his fingers through the shock of dark hair that would no doubt turn auburn when he got older. Gus smiled up at him and gave him a hug.

“Where’s Mel?” Brian asked.

“She had to go into work early.”

“It’s just as well she’d only bad mouth me to Justin. Gus I want you to meet somebody. This is Justin; he’s very special to me like you are.”

Brian sat Gus on Justin’s lap. Justin’s arms went around the small boy. Brian draped an arm over Justin’s shoulder. Gus looked up into Justin’s smiling face and was immediately taken with him. He hugged Justin and gave him a sloppy kiss.

“Hi Gus. He’s definitely your son Brian. I can tell already he’s going to be quite the heartbreaker. He needs to work on is technique though.” He whipped at his cheek.

“Jus!” Gus managed to say.

Lindsay watched her son interact with Brian and Justin. She had never seen Brian so affectionate with anyone before other than Gus. It made her a little jealous that she couldn’t have a closer relationship with Brian.

“Do you like dogs?” Justin asked Gus.

The little boy nodded excitedly.

“Gus, Justin can’t see you nod. You have to talk to him.” Brian explained. “He’s blind he can’t see you.”

Gus looked up at Justin and patted his cheek with his hand. Justin took his hand and kissed his fingers causing him to giggle.

“He’s probably too young to understand Brian.”

“Yes, Jus doggy!”

“Well Gus I have a dog and his name is Logan and I know for a fact that he likes little boys to visit him. Would you like to visit him sometime?”

“Yes!” Gus was all but bouncing in his lap.

“What kind of dog do you have?”

“Logan is a yellow lab. He’s my right hand man next to Brian that is. He’s very friendly, he loves Brian. Logan actually brings Brian the morning paper.”

“Really?” Lindsay laughed trying to picture that scene.”

Brian smirked, “I have the soggy papers to prove it. We’re working on the drool issue. So Lindz when can we have Sonny boy for a night or possibly a weekend?” Brian asked hopefully.

Lindsay shifted in her seat uncomfortably. “Oh Bri I don’t know.”

Brian’s eye’s narrowed. “What’s the problem? I still get visitation rights. All I’m asking for is a day. I’d like Justin and Gus to spend sometime together, more than just an hour.”

“Brian could I talk to you in the kitchen?”

He glared at her. “I don’t think so Lindz. What ever you have to say to me can be said in front of Justin too.”

Lindsay clasped her hands on her lap trying to choose her words carefully. “I just don’t think now is the best time. Gus is a very active two year old, he needs to be watched constantly. I think it might just be a bit much for you to handle.”

“I’m not stupid Lindz. I wouldn’t leave Gus alone with Justin to take care of him. I don’t need to watch Justin. He can take care of himself.”

“I know you have the best intentions Bri. I have to think about it and of course talk it over with Mel.”

Brian’s voice was cold as ice shards. “Well while your thinking about it think about this. I’m going to be with Justin for a very long time and he’s always going to be blind. So you just think about that while you’re keeping my son from me.”

Brian lifted Gus from Justin’s lap. He kissed Gus one last time before handing him over to his mother.

“Come on Justin let’s go.”

Their hands came together and they left. Brian was fuming in the Jeep all the way back to the loft. Brian was more upset than Justin was.

“I’ve known Lindsay since college. She’s never been deliberately cruel. I can’t believe her.”

“I don’t think she was trying to be cruel. She’s just being a mother. She’s concerned, I can see where she’s coming from. Little kids need to be watched and I can’t.”

“So as long as I’m with you I can’t see my son. That is totally fucked.”

“Just give her time to come around. She doesn’t even know me.”

“I know you and I want my son to know you too.”

“I’m sure I will, he’s a bright little boy. I like him. If she doesn’t come around I’m not going to get in the way of you spending time with him. If the visits are with just you I’d understand.”

“I won’t let it come to that.” He grabbed Justin’s hand and squeezed.  
XXXXOOOXXXXOOOXXXXOOOXXXXOOOXXXX

Brian was still in a dark mood when they got back to the loft. Justin wanted to make Brian feel better.

“How about I give you one of my special massages free of charge? I know how much you love them.”

Brian moaned at the thought. “You’re on.” 

Brian laid down on the bed on his stomach, his shirt removed. Justin went into the bathroom to get the oils. Justin straddled Brian sitting on his rear. He warmed the oil in his hands. He started at Brian’s shoulders and neck working out all the kinks and knots. Brian sighed into his pillow loving the attention his boy was giving him. Justin’s massages always got him hard but Justin didn’t need to know that. Justin varied the intensity going from light caresses to deep kneading.

Justin lifted himself up a bit and rolled Brian over. He couldn’t see the glazed expression of contentment in Brian’s eyes. Justin sat back down on Brian’s pelvis finding it lumpy. He shifted a bit and Brian groaned.

“Let’s do something fun.”

“I thought we were.”

Justin smiled, “That was to get you to relax.”

“I can think of something fun.” Brian ran his index finger inside the band of Justin’s jeans. Justin slapped his hand away. “We can do that anytime. I’m talking a fun outing, just the two of us.”

Brian sighed dramatically “Sounds like a date. What do you suggest?”

“Well what do you do for fun besides fucking, clubbing and going to bars? Something you do that isn’t with the guys.”

Brian thought a bit. “I play pool.”

“Nope that isn’t going to work.”

“That’s pretty much it Angel except, well I occasionally bole.”

“You bole?” Justin couldn’t keep the shock from his voice.

“Yes I do and I’m good at it to.” 

“Huh, it’s just you don’t seem like the bowling type. That’s it then were going bowling.”

“You can bowl?” Brian asked with skepticism.

“Well not recently but I’m sure it’ll all come back to me. Now come on lets go.”

“Ok wait I’ll go get my ball.”

“I should have known you’d have your own ball.”

Brian took his hand and placed it at his crotch. “Actually I have two.”

Justin gave them a squeeze. “And a fine pair they are.”  
XXXXOOOXXXXOOOXXXXOOOXXXXOOOXXXXOOOXXXX

Justin heard the rumble of balls as they struck the wood floor and the crack of the pins being hit. Brian got them a lane and helped pick out a ball that Justin was comfortable with.

“You’ll have to keep score Brian. I trust you won’t cheat?”

Brian snorted, “You question my integrity?” 

“As a show of good faith I’ll let you go first.”

Brian’s long lean body was poetry in motion from the approach till he let the ball go. He got two satisfying strikes. Brian led Justin over to their lane.

“Ok just line me up. Just kick my left foot over to the second diamond from the center.”

Brian did as he was told then backed away. Justin swung the ball and kept his wrist perfectly straight. He could hear the ball rumble down the lane. He heard the pins drop, how many he just wasn’t sure. Brian stood there in utter disbelief.

“Well how did I do?”

“Unfucking believable!” 

“What?”

“You got a strike.”

“Really!”

Brian picked to boy up spinning him around kissing him deeply. He ignored the dirty looks he got from some of the patrons.

“See piece of cake,” Justin panted.

They began their game. Brian would bowl and then he would help Justin to line himself up with the pins. Brian positioned him at the best places of the shot. He had to admit he never had so much fun bowling. This was something he usually did alone. A few times he took Mikey but more often than not all Mikey bowled was gutter balls. Justin was a true opponent. The game was neck and neck for a while. Justin kept him on his toes. When the game was over Brian won but not by much. Brian had to admit Justin could have taken him. 

“You know Deb started a gay bowling team. I’m on it and so are some of the others. We could partner up.”

Justin smiled, “I like the sound of that.” Justin got the double meaning of Brian’s words loud and clear.  
XXXXOOOXXXXOOOXXXXOOOXXXXOOOXXXXOOOXXXX

When they got to the loft Brian was relaxed, happy and in a playful mood.

“Get naked and wait for me on the chase lounge.”

“Mmm am I going to get a treat?”

“Oh yes my little Angel.”

While Justin did as Brian requested Brian was busy in the kitchen. He tried to keep his movements quiet so Justin wouldn’t figure out what he was doing. It didn’t matter though Justin could hear far better than he could. I was true when one sense was lost the others picked up the slack. He grabbed a spoon from the drawer and a pint of ice cream from the freezer. By the time he got to the chase Justin was deliciously spread out. He sat the items on a table and quickly undressed. Since he was too much weight for Justin he sat on the end of the seat and placed Justin’s legs across his thighs, spreading hip open.

“Have you been a good boy?”

“Uh huh,” Justin said with a big smile.

Brian opened the ice cream and got a spoon full. “Open wide.”

Brian’s dick throbbed as he watched Justin’s pink lips part to reveal his talented little tongue. Brian fed him the cold sweet treat. Justin felt the clod treat slide into his mouth. He knew instantly it was ice cream. Then Brian’s hot mouth engulfed his chilled lips. They passed the quickly melting treat back and forth between them. Brian licked the remainder of the cream from within Justin’s mouth. Then the process began all over.

Brian dribbled melted ice cream on Justin’s nipple. Justin flinched and gasped. The cold forgotten when Brian’s hot mouth soothed the hard nub of his tit. He laved the nipple till it was wet and shiny. Brian placed sticky kisses along Justin’s face and neck, down his chest and along his stomach. Brian dribbled the last of the melting ice cream down Justin’s leaking shaft. Justin gripped the chase and bucked up at the cold sticky substance.

Brian swooped down taking the member into his mouth. The ice cream added extra slide. He laved the cap with long licks. Pre cum and ice cream gathered in his mouth. He felt Justin’s fingers twine in his hair urging him on. Brian took Justin all the way into his mouth. He sucked and licked till Justin felt like he would explode. He wanted to cum badly but he also loved the delicious torture Brian was administering to his shaft. Brian’s tongue delved into the slit slightly fucking it. Justin trembled and cried out as he began to cum down Brian’s throat in long hard spurts.

After Brian had milked every drop Justin had to offer he leaned forward kissing the teen and pushed a little of his cum back into him.

Brian moaned in his ear. “You put the cream in ice cream.”

Justin sighed, “I do what I can.”  
XXXXOOOXXXXOOOXXXXOOOXXXXOOOXXXXOOOXXXX

Brian didn’t want to leave Justin but he had to go to work. It was his first day back since Justin’s arrival. He accepted his first cup of coffee from Justin who had it waiting for him as he dressed.

“So what are your plans for today?”

“I thought I’d go for a walk with Logan, see what we see. Then I’m going to start writing a new book.”

“Be careful when you go out.”

“I will, Logan hasn’t steered me wrong yet and I have a great sense of direction.”

Brian finished his coffee, picked up his briefcase and kissed Justin.

“Have a good day,” Justin called.

“Yes dear,” Brian called back in a falsetto voice.  
XXXXOOOXXXXOOOXXXXOOOXXXXOOOXXXX

To Cynthia’s surprise Brian tossed a small velvet box onto her desk.

“Give me ten minutes then I want a run down of today’s schedule.”

“Sure Brian.”

As soon as she heard his office door close she snatched up the box. On a bed of velvet lay the most beautiful delicate diamond necklace. She gasped softly at the beauty of it. She took it out of the box and put it on. When she entered Brian’s office he gave no notice that she wore his gift. She ran down the list of meetings he had that day and what there was to do. There was also what they referred to as the fuck up of the day that would cause Brian grief until it was fixed.

“Brian I love the necklace.” 

“Good, I brought him home with me.” He smiled slightly.

“That’s great when can I meet him?”

“I don’t know. You know I like to keep my personal life out of the office.”

“Well I’m happy for you. He makes you happy and when you’re happy it makes my job a whole hell of a lot easier.”

“Yeah, yeah don’t you have copies to run off or calls to make?”

XXXXOOOXXXXOOOXXXXOOOXXXXOOOXXXXOOOXXXX

Justin was out walking the streets of Liberty with Logan. It was a nice warm day. He could feel the sun beating warmly on his face. He came to a street corner and heard the last few strains of a violin.


	7. Eye Of The Beholder

“Hi, I’m Ethan.”

Justin turned in his direction. “I’m Justin and this handsome furry fella is Logan.”

“Now see there’s where you’re wrong sure Logan is good looking but it’s his owner who is handsome.” Logan barked.

“Now you’ve offended him.” Justin laughed at Ethan’s come on line.

“So how did you like my music?”

“Well I only heard the end of it but it was good.” Actually Justin thought it sounded like a couple cats in heat. He hated violin music.

“Geeze tough crowd everyone always says I’m brilliant.”

Logan started to growl low in his throat. 

“I don’t think you’re dog likes me.”

“Logan what’s the matter? He’s really friendly he usually likes everyone.”

“You know what I bet it is? He probably smells my cat on me.”

“Yeah, that’s probably it.”

“Would you like to go have coffee with me sometime?”

“Uh I don’t think so I have a boyfriend.”

Logan barked louder.

“Think about it. It’s just an innocent beverage.”

“I don’t know. I have to get going, come on Logan.

When they were far enough away Justin bent down and patted Logan’s head.

“If I didn’t know better I’d think you were trying to tell me something back there. You don’t like him do you? He’s rather full of himself isn’t he?”

“Hey Justin.”

“Oh Hi Michael.”

“So this is the famous Logan?”

“The one and only.”

Logan growled and showed his teeth at Michael. Michael took a step back.

“I think he has rabies or something.”

Justin kneeled down petting Logan trying to soothe him. “He doesn’t have rabies. Do you have a cat?”

“No.”

“I don’t know why he’s so testy today.”

“Look, Justin you seem like a nice kid and everything but Brian doesn’t do boyfriends. I don’t know what’s gotten into him lately. I just wouldn’t get attached to him. He’ll never be monogamous. It’s all just sex to him. Frankly you’re the longest trick ever to be with him.”

Justin seethed as he rose to his full height. “I’m not his trick, I’m his lover. It’s not my problem if you’re slow on the uptake. Come on Logan.”

Michael called after Justin. “Don’t say I didn’t warn you.”  
XXXXOOOXXXXOOOXXXXOOOXXXXOOOXXXX

Brian was making notes on the new layout. A few things had to be done over and it had to be ready for the presentation in two day’s time. Cynthia buzzed him on the intercom.

“Brian you have a call.”

“Thought I said no interruptions. Is it Justin?” 

“No Michael.”

“Fuck,” Brian growled.

He knew sooner or later he’d have to have this conversation with his friend.

“Fine put him through.” Brian picked up the phone. “Mikey I’m busy so you have two minutes to tell me what ever it is that was so important you had to call me at work.”

“Well hello to you too.”

“Two minutes Mikey.”

“Brian what kind of mind games are you playing with that kid? We both know you don’t do boyfriends. He’s just going to end up getting hurt when you do get rid of him.”

“What I do with Justin isn’t your concern and for the record I’m not going to get rid of him.”

“His dog growled at me,” Michael whined. 

“Oh you saw Justin today?”

“Yeah he was out walking that rabid dog of his. I think it wanted to bit me.”

“Logan is very protective of Justin. Maybe he sensed you don’t like Justin.”

“Christ Brian why would you even want a damaged twink like that. You could anyone you want.”

Brian’s pencil snapped in his fist. “Your two minutes are up Mikey. Just so you know Justin is going to be around for a long time. If you can’t be nice to him then just stay the fuck away.”

Brian slammed down the receiver. He was beginning to wonder just what kind of best friend he had.  
XXXXOOOXXXXOOOXXXXOOOXXXXOOOXXXXOOOXXXX

When Justin got back from his walk he settled down on the couch with his hand held tape recorder. He began to weave his new tale.

“Once upon a time there lived a handsome prince. His hair was chestnut and in the sun it shone red and gold. He was a kind and fair prince but ruling his kingdom made him weary. So one day he traveled far away to a remote inn where no one could find him. There he met a young artist talented in many things. One of which was the ability to soothe the prince with his magic touch. The prince fell in love with the artist but discovered that he had been cursed to eternal darkness by a homophobic witch. The boy could not see his handsome prince which was a curse unto it’s self.”

The buzzer sounded startling him out of his thoughts.

“Fuck.” Justin murmured and turned off the recorder. He walked over to the door and found the button to talk.

“Yeah, who is it?”

“It’s Lindsay and Gus can we come up?”

“Brian isn’t here.”

“I know I wanted to talk to you.”

“Come on up.”

Justin pressed the button that would release the door. “Look lively Logan we got company.” Logan padded over to Justin’s side. When he heard the knock he pulled back the heavy loft door.

“Come on in Lindsay. Can I get you anything?”

“No I’m fine.”

“Jus!”

“Hey little guy you remembered me.” He reached out to stroke the toddlers back. Gus was holding out his little arms to Justin.

“He wants you to hold him.” Lindsay placed Gus in Justin’s arms.

Justin stuck out his elbow. “Care to escort me to the couch? I could get there myself but I don’t want to make you nervous with Gus.”

Lindsay led Justin with Gus in his arms to the couch. Justin sat down and arranged Gus on his lap who was content to cuddle up to the young blonde.

“Logan where are your manners? Come and meet Gus.” Logan came and sat by Justin’s legs. “Gus I want you to meet Logan. He’s very nice. Would you like to pet him?”

“Yes,” Gus said shyly.

Justin took Gus’ small hand and ran it over Logan’s furry head.

“Fluffy!” Gus said as he petted Logan.

“Fluffy! Logan did you get a perm when I wasn’t looking? He’s more fuzzy that fluffy.” Gus giggled at Justin’s antics. “One of the secrets to winning Logan over is he’s a sucker for getting his ears scratched.” Gus set out to scratch Logan’s floppy ears. “So you wanted to talk?”

Lindsay couldn’t help smiling as she watched Justin and her son together. “I came to apologize Justin. I didn’t mean to come off the way I did, It was wrong.”

Justin held up his hand. “It’s fine, forget it. Brian was more upset than I was. I knew where you were coming from and I totally understand.”

“I’ve never seen Brian so happy before he must really love you.”

“Well he hasn’t said it but I know he does,” Justin smiled.

“He grew up in a very cold uncaring home.”

“I know. Hey Gus would you like to feed Logan?”

“Feed doggy.”

Justin fished a milk bone out of his pocket and handed it to the small boy. “Hold it out to him and he’ll take it. He won’t bite.” Logan gently took the treat from Gus and then crunched on his bone. Gus giggled and clapped on Justin’s lap.

“You’re really good with him.” Lindsay observed.

“Thanks I have a younger sister. I’ve always been good with kids.”

“How about I let you and Brian have Gus for Sunday afternoon?”

“I think Brian and I would like that very much. What changed your mind?”

“I wasn’t being fair to Brian or you. I know that Brian is very protective of the one’s he loves. I saw that when he was defending you. I also know he wouldn’t let Gus get hurt.”

“No he wouldn’t, Brian is a good father. He won’t get distracted by me. I can take care of myself.”

“I realize that now, forgive me?”

“Of course, water under the bridge.”

Lindsay noticed some children’s books on the coffee table and picked one up. “Taylor’s tails these are your work?”

“Yeah, you can have those they’re for Gus. I didn’t know you’d be dropping by. I was going to send them with over with Brian sometime.”

“These are beautiful,” Lindsay said in quiet awe.

The art work was bright, colorful and intricately done.

“Thank you. It was just something to do to pass the time. Sometimes it gets really boring not being able to see stuff.”

“Did you do all the art work?”

“No, I had someone else do it for me but I have lots of input when it comes to the art work. Sometimes I’ll do little sketches to get the general idea across.”

“I’m sure Gus will love these. This is so generous of you.”

“I had some extras. Think of it as benefits to knowing Brian’s boyfriend.”

“Well I should be going so this weekend for an afternoon will be ok?”

“Sure, I’ll tell Brian.”

When Justin handed over Gus he became fussy. “You’ll see me and your daddy this weekend ok? We’ll go to the park and Logan will fetch for you.” Justin kissed the little boy on the cheek and he quieted down.

“Oh Justin your and Angel.”

Justin smiled a brilliant smile. “That’s what Brian calls me.”

After Lindsay left Justin worked a little more on the new story he began. He had to set it aside once again to start dinner for Brian so it would be ready when he got home.

Brian was greeted by delicious smells coming from the kitchen. He sat down his briefcase and took off his coat. He couldn’t help smiling. Justin was busy in the kitchen. Logan was by his side looking hopeful that something good might fall his way.

“How was your day?” Justin asked.

“It sucked but it’s much better now that I’m home with you.”

“Mmm flattery will get you every where. I had a visitor today well actually one and a half.”

“I’m not even going to ask about the half part. Someone came by the loft?”

“Yep, Lindsay and Gus.”

“Really?”

“Uh Huh and we have a date with your son Sunday afternoon at the park.”

Brian brushed a kiss against Justin’s lips. “I guess Lindsay came to her senses.” He grabbed a water from the fridge and sat down to watch Justin finish cooking their meal.

“She apologized so everything is cool. I gave her some of my books for Gus.”

“I heard you ran into Michael today.”

“Uh yeah.”

“He was being a prick wasn’t he?”

“Just a tad.”

“What did he say?”

“You don’t do boyfriends. I’m just a trick to you and you’ll eventually leave me so I shouldn’t get attached. I tuned him out. He was nothing but a high pitched whine in my ear.”

“You do know none of what he said is true don’t you?”

“Of course I do.”

Justin turned the burner down to low and went around to where Brian was sitting. “Come here you.” Justin snagged his tie and pulled him in for a kiss. Justin rubbed his groin against Brian’s leg. “You’ve had a hard day. I think you need to unwind. Come upstairs and fuck me, I guarantee it’ll make you feel better.”

“Mmmm I like the way you think my naughty little Angel.” Brian followed Justin to the bedroom unbuttoning his shirt as he went.  
XXXXOOOXXXXOOOXXXXOOOXXXXOOOXXXX

Justin went out for a walk in the afternoon. This time he left Logan at home. He used his cane to get around. As many times as he walked Liberty Ave. he knew his way around by now and knew all his favorite spots by memory. Justin sensed someone by his side.

“How about getting that coffee with me?”

Justin groaned inwardly. It was the egotistical violin player. He remembered only because his voice had a nasal whine to it, almost as irritating as Mikey’s whining.

“I…”

“Oh come on your boyfriend won’t mind.”

“How do you know?”

“Everyone knows Brian Kinney.”

“How did you know he was my boyfriend?”

“When someone like that starts seeing one person everyone takes note, everyone gossips.”

“Fine I’ll have one coffee with you but then I have someplace to be.”

They walked down to the corner coffee shop. Justin wouldn’t let Ethan touch or help him. He let Ethan get the coffee while he waited at a table.

Justin sipped at his coffee. “So why do you want to have coffee with me so badly when you know I already have a boyfriend.”

Ethan snorted, “I hardly call Kinney boyfriend material.”

Justin tried not to grip his cup to tight. “Why is it that everyone has such a low opinion of him? He’s kind, generous and loving.”

“Let’s not talk about him. You’re not from around here are you?”

“No California.”

“How did you meet Brian?”

“When he was on vacation, he stayed at the resort I worked at.”

“And he brought you back with him just like that?”

“No, He would travel back and forth to see me after four months of that he decided to take me with him.”

“I wonder what makes you so special.”

“What do you mean?”

“He’s had thousands of men you must be something special for him to actually admit he has a boyfriend.

“I don’t know I’m just lucky I guess.” Justin set his empty cup down. I really have to be going now.”

“Ok see ya around,” Ethan grinned.

“Whatever.”

Justin was glad to get away from the strange fiddler. The guy unnerved him and he always seemed to be around. Justin heard footsteps behind him almost rushing. He assumed that whoever was coming up behind him fast would just go around. Then he was falling, rough hands shoved him to the ground. As he hit the pavement the wind was knocked out of him. His dark glasses cracked when he fell. Justin raised up and used his cane as a weapon. He lashed out and found his mark. He heard a muffled cry then footsteps running away.

“Oh my God! Justin honey are you all right?” Emmett rushed to Justin’s side.

“Did you see who it was?”

“No I didn’t. Come on baby I’m taking you to the shop. It’s not far. I was on my lunch break. I swear some people can act like savages, no manners at all.”

“It wasn’t an accident Em. I was pushed deliberately, I hit him back though.”

“Well good for you baby.”

Emmett took Justin’s arm and Justin shook him off.

“I take your arm not the other way around.”

Justin buried his head in Emmett’s shoulder. His glasses were broken and it was a bright day out. They walked the couple blocks to Torso. Emmett kept up a steady stream of chatter for which Justin was grateful for. He didn’t want to think about what had just happened. Emmett sat Justin down in a corner of the store.

“Now what we need to do is call Brian.”

“Emmett no, don’t bother him at work I’m fine.”

“You’re not fine you were just attacked. Let your man take care of you. He’d rip me a new one if I didn’t call.”  
XXXXOOOXXXXOOOXXXXOOOXXXXOOOXXXX

Cynthia knocked on Brian’s door. “Brian you have a phone call.”

“I’m busy is it life or death?”

“A Emmett is on the line he says it’s about Justin.”

Brian quickly picked up the phone. “Emmett what’s wrong? Is Justin ok?”

“He’s fine a little shook up I think. He was out walking and someone attacked him.”

Brian stared at the phone in disbelief. “Attacked how?”

“They pushed him down form behind. He’s a little scratched up but he’s one tough crème puff.”

“Is he with you? Put him on.”

“Hey Brian.”

“Justin, Angel talk to me are you ok?”

“I’m fine. I told Emmett not to call you, you’d only worry.”

“I want you to stay with Emmett till I get home. I’m taking the rest of the day off.”

“Brian you don’t have to.”

“Put Emmett back on.”

Justin handed the phone back over to Emmett.

“Emmett can you take Justin to the loft and stay with him till I get there? I’m leaving the office as soon as I hang up.”

“Sure, I’ll keep him safe for you.”

Brian hung up and grabbed up his coat, he only paused at Cynthia’s desk. “Reschedule my meeting I’m going home.”

“Is Justin ok?”

“Yeah he had a scare today. Some sick bastard attacked him.”  
XXXXOOOXXXXOOOXXXXOOOXXXX

Emmett took Justin back to the loft to await Brian’s arrival. Logan greeted them at the door.

“Come on baby let’s get you cleaned up before your prince comes home.”

Justin let Emmett lead him to the bathroom. With some help he sat on the counter listening to Em go through the medicine cabinet.

“My God!” Emmett gasped, “He really is the anal retentive.”

Justin laughed, “how’s that?”

“You can tell a lot about a person just by the way they arrange their medicine cabinets.”

Justin had a few cuts and scrapes that Emmett cleaned for him.

“Thanks Em for being there. You’re a good friend.”

“It was nothing honey.”

They heard the loft door open.

“Justin!”

“Were in here,” Emmett called.

Brian was soon in the doorway of the bathroom watching Emmett dab at the last few cuts. Brian walked in and nudged Emmett aside. He took Justin in his arms and held him tight. He touched foreheads with Justin. It was their own intimate way of connecting. 

“Well I’ll just let myself out.” Emmett backed out of the room. Neither acknowledged that he had left. 

“Tell me what happened.”

“I went for a walk. I was on my way back to the loft when I heard footsteps rushing up behind me. I thought they would go around me but I was pushed down instead.” 

“Where was Logan?”

“I left him home.”

“From now on when I’m not with you take Logan with you, ok? I want you safe.”

“Ok.”

“We should report this.”

“And say what? I sure didn’t see him and neither did Emmett. I hit him though with my cane, hard enough to leave a mark and I could tell he was short, my height. That’s not enough to bother with.”

Justin began to tremble in Brian’s arms. Brian picked Justin up and carried him to the bedroom. He took off Justin’s clothes then his own and crawled into bed with him, drawing him back into his arms. He rubbed soothing circles along Justin’s back. He murmured soothing words into Justin’s ear. Brian gently brushed his thumb along the purplish bruise that was under Justin’s eye where the glasses had dug in. There was something about Justin that made him want to protect him with his life. Dare he admit it even to himself? He loved this boy.

Justin eventually stopped shaking. Brian felt something hard jab his hip and smiled. Brian rolled them to the middle of the bed. Justin was laying on top of him.

“Make love to me,” Justin murmured. 

Brian pulled Justin up so he was sitting astride him. He grabbed the lube and warmed it with his fingers before he applied it to Justin’s twitching hole. Brian prepared Justin for the deeper penetration that this position would achieve. Justin rocked against Brian’s fingers moaning softly. He whimpered when Brian removed his fingers. Brian caressed his thigh.

“Patience.”

Brian rolled on a condom. He positioned Justin so he was squatting above his dick. He held his dick in line with Justin’s hole. Justin relaxed and slowly sank down on the turgid shaft. Justin rested on Brian’s lap, his pubes tickling his bottom. Justin breathed deeply adjusting to the fullness and the deep penetration. Slowly he began to rise up. Brian held his hips to steady the boy. Justin clenched his muscles around the head of Brian’s cock causing him to moan deep within his throat. Justin sank down again and ground his hips into Brian’s pelvis loving the deep stimulation. Justin milked Brian’s shaft with his ass. Justin caressed his chest and pinched his rosy nipples till they were hard little pebbles. He mewled with delight at his own self exploration. Brian watched him with glazed eyes filled with lust. Justin never looked more beautiful than when he was in the heat of passion.

Brian let Justin control the pace of their love making. Justin’s hand dropped down to his lap and he began to explore his leaking cock. Brian moaned at the sight. Startled Justin pulled his hand away. For a moment he forgot that he wasn’t alone even though he had a nine inch cock up his ass. Even though He’d been with Brian for months he still became shy at times. Brian thought it was endearing. 

“Don’t stop.” Brian whispered. “You look so hot.”

Justin tentatively dropped his hand back to where it was. Brian kept his voice soft and sensual. 

“Take your finger and run it over the tip. Justin gasped as he did so. His slit leaked per cum against his fingers wetting them.

“Feels good doesn’t it? Taste yourself.”

Justin stuck his finger in his mouth and began to suck he moaned around his finger. Brian’s dick throbbed at the sight and stimulation. Justin’s thrusts were long and slow.

“I want to taste my sticky sweet boy.”

Knowing that Brian was watching his every move turned him on even more. His cock leaked freely. He gathered the dew on his fingers and painted his lips with the liquid. Justin leaned forward. He kept his ass clenched so Brian’s dick wouldn’t slip out. Brian lapped at his lips them pulled him in for a deep kiss.

“Mmmm you taste so sweet, like honey.”

Justin began to buck faster on Brian’s rod. His balls were full of cum that ached to burst forth. Brian held onto Justin’s bucking hips. Justin stabbed as his prostate once, twice, three times. He threw back his head and cried out as he spilled his hot seed across Brian’s chest and neck.

Brian felt Justin’s channel tighten around his cock. He roared as he felt his cum explode from his dick as he filled the condom. He never came so hard in all his life. He helped Justin roll off him. Brian stripped off the condom and cleaned them both up the best he could. Justin curled up against him.

“Mmmm that was so incredible. When I came I swear I saw stars Brian.”

Brian chuckled, “well if you saw stars I saw fireworks.” Brian kissed the side of his mouth. “We’re good together.”

Brian caressed Justin’s back till he heard the familiar deep even breathing.


	8. Eye Of The Beholder

Brian awoke to the sight of his beautiful blonde boy, who still slept on. A smile crossed Brian’s lips. He loved to watch Justin sleep. He looked so soft, warm and innocent. Justin looked so much younger while he slept. Brian had to force himself to get up or else he’d just stay in bed all day with Justin. He was supposed to work out with the guys today.

Brian slowly untangled himself from Justin and got up. He pulled on his gym clothes and went into the kitchen. He poured himself a glass of guava juice and drank it down in a couple big gulps. Brian went back up to the bedroom for one last look at his boy. He knelt down and kissed him softly. Justin’s sleepy eyes fluttered open.

“Morning,” he mumbled.

“Morning baby, I’m going to the gym to work out with the guys. I’ll be back in a couple of hours. Why don’t you get some more sleep you look tired.”

Justin nodded slightly and buried his head back in his pillow. He was asleep again in seconds. Brian rubbed his back soothingly. Brian petted Logan before he left. He took care not to make to much noise with the heavy loft door on his way out.  
XXXXOOOXXXXOOOXXXXOOOXXXX

Brian got to the gym and started off with the weights. The guys were already there doing their mediocre workouts. Brian noticed a bruise on Michael’s shoulder that disappeared under his shirt.

“How did you hurt your self?”

Michael looked down. “Oh that, you wouldn’t believe it, the shower bar fell right out of the wall and clobbered me. The apartment’s a death trap. If you want anything fixed around there you have to blow the land lord and I so don’t want to go there.”

Brian eyed him suspiciously. “The shower bar fell out of the wall?”

“Yeah, the walls must be rotten or something, it just gave way.”

Brian moved to the tread mill and began his run. He remembered what Justin told him yesterday, that he hit his attacker hard enough he thought that it would leave a mark. Michael was also about as tall as Justin. Brian fumed at the thought that Michael could be behind the attack on Justin. He pushed his body to the limit till he felt his muscles ache and burn. He’d have to find out from Justin exactly where he had hit his attacker. When he stepped off the tread mill his legs were a little wobbly. He’d been running too hard for to long. Sweat was pouring off his sleek body. Brian barely acknowledged the guys when he left not bothering with a shower there. He’d take a shower when he got home perhaps with Justin.  
XXXXOOOXXXXOOOXXXXOOOXXXX

When Brian got home he found Justin still in bed. He pulled the duvet off the sleeping teen.

“Rise and shine Angel. If you’re a good boy you can come take a shower with me.”

Justin’s eyes popped open at that suggestion. He got up and pulled Brian close. “Mmm you’re all sweaty.” Justin ran his hands up and down Brian’s slick biceps. “Just the way I like you.”

They went into the bathroom and undressed. Brian adjusted the spray and they stepped in. Justin began to soap Brian’s chest.

“Justin, do you remember where you hit your attacker? Did you hit his leg or maybe his arm?”

“I hit his shoulder and across the chest.”

“And you think it left a pretty big mark?”

“Yeah I think so. I hit him as hard as I could.”

“I want you to think really carefully. Do you remember which shoulder you hit?”

“I don’t know Brian why do you want to know?”

“Just think baby it’s important.”

“It all happened so fast. I was facing him and I hit his left shoulder, which would be his right.”

Brian stiffened, “are you sure?”

“Yes, now what is this about?”

“I don’t want you alone with Mikey, ok? He had a bruise exactly where you said you hit your attacker. I hope it’s just a terrible coincidence. He gave this real lane ass excuse. How the fuck does a shower bar just fall out of the wall?”

“Geeze I know he doesn’t like me but do you really think he would go that far as to hurt me?”

Brian held Justin under the spray of the water. “I don’t know I hope not. Just be careful.”

“I will.”

Their slick hard ons rubbed together causing a delicious friction. Justin moaned which sent a jolt through Brian’s cock. Brian spun him around and pressed him up against the cool glass. He rubbed his thick cock between the crack of Justin’s ass while he nuzzled his exposed neck. Justin wiggled his ass causing Brian’s dick to slip further into the crevice. He stared at his unsheathed dick resting between the perfect pale cheeks. He had to take a few deep breaths to get under control. Brian smirked, baby wanted to play.  
XXXXOOOXXXXOOOXXXXOOOXXXX

Lindsay dropped Gus off at the loft around noon. The little boy was a ball of energy and ready to go. He gave Logan a hug around the neck and babbled to Brian about his day. Justin packed up the picnic basket with the food he had prepared along with a few of Logan’s favorite toys. Brian held a wiggling Gus while Justin had Logan and the basket to deal with. When they got out front to the Jeep they ran into Michael.

“Hey guys what are you doing?”

Brian strapped Gus into his car seat. “I’m taking my boys to the park.”

Michael kicked at the curb. “I was hoping we could hang out together. I haven’t seen you in weeks,” Michael whined.

“You saw me yesterday Mikey. You don’t know what I had to go through to get this afternoon with Gus. Now I’m going to spend every moment I can with them today. Haven’t you got some comic books to fondle or something?”

Michael noticed Logan was sniffing at his pant leg. “He’s not going to bite me is he?” Michael asked worriedly.

“Only if I tell him to.”

“Brian!” Michael whined.

“Quit teasing Mikey.” 

“Who’s teasing?”

Logan lifted his leg and began to pee on Michael. Michael yelped and jumped back.

“Brian look what that dog did. He did it on purpose. Justin’s probably been turning his dog against me. Did you train him to do this?”

Justin put a hand on his hip. “I didn’t do anything. Did you see me give any commands? Grow up already.”

Brian was to busy holding his side he was laughing so hard. Gus was laughing and clapping from his car seat. Michael had had enough ridicule for one day and stormed off. Brian gasped for breath as he got his laughter under control. Justin bent down and patted Logan’s head.

“Good boy.” He fished a milk bone out of his pocket and gave it to him. Logan was practically smiling as he crunched on his bone.

“You didn’t train him to do that did you? You couldn’t have.”

Justin smiled and innocent smile and sing songed, “I’ll never tell.”

Brian got his other boy buckled in and drove to the park. For a weekend the park was crowded but they managed to find their own little secluded spot. To Gus’ delight Brian carried him on his shoulders. Logan led Justin by Brian’s side. Justin spread out an old blanket under the shade of a large tree. Brian helped Justin set out the food. Brian sat Gus on his lap. He fed Gus little bit’s of fruit that quickly turned into a game of sorts. Brian would feed Gus and Justin then Justin and Gus would feed him. Brian would treasure this moment always.

Brian cleared away the uneaten food while Justin took off Logan’s harness so he could run. Justin sat with his back against the tree. He handed Gus an old tennis ball. Gus through the ball for Logan to chase and laughed when he dutifully brought it back to him. Justin and Gus both took turns throwing the ball for Logan. Sometimes Gus would run after Logan to see if he could get to the ball first. A couple times Brian believed the dog let him get to the ball. Brian sat next to Justin with his head in the boys lap. Justin ran his fingers slowly through his hair.

He watched Gus romp around with the dog and sighed. Gus was such a happy little boy for which Brian was glad. His own childhood was the stuff of nightmares. Logan did his job sufficiently wearing Gus out. The little boy plopped down next to Brian and dropped off to sleep. As the afternoon wore on they packed up their stuff and made their way back to the Jeep. Gus was asleep in Brian’s arms. He dropped off his son at Lindsay’s and had the promise of more visits in the future which satisfied him.  
XXXXOOOXXXXOOOXXXXOOOXXXX

Brian ushered Justin through the crowded masses as Babylon. As usual the boys were holding up their little corner of the bar. Brian led Justin out onto the dance floor. He came there to dance with his boy. Justin loved to dance and liked Babylon. Besides the great music to dance to he loved the glitter that always floated around them. Brian held Justin close. They ground their bodies up against each other, dry humping on the dance floor. There was always on lookers when the couple danced. They were the floor show. After a couple of hot numbers Brian led Justin to the bar. He ordered two beers and gave one to Justin.

“Baby you were hot out there,” Emmett gushed.

Justin smiled brightly, “thanks.”

Brian leaned up against the bar. He kept part of his body toughing Justin at all times for both their piece of mind. As long as Brian kept in contact Justin would always know where he was. A funky beat started up and Emmett started to beg Brian into letting him dance with Justin.

“I want to dance with the princess; pretty please can I take him out?”

Brian looked towards Justin.

“I’ll be alright Brian. I want to dance with Em. You’ve been hogging all the dances for yourself.”

“Boyfriends privilege,” Brian said kissing him. 

“Ok, you can take him out on several conditions. Keep an eye on him and be careful. Keep at least one hand on him at all times so he knows where you are. One last thing if that hand travels below the beltline you’re a dead man, have fun.”

Justin laughed and then he was dragged out to the dance floor. Emmett was if anything an inventive dancer. His exuberance made things fun. Brian and Emmett were on totally different ends of the dancing spectrum. Emmett was wild and fun while Brian was sensual and seductive. A lot of the time it felt like they were fucking with their clothes on when they took the dance floor. Justin had heard all about the back room but Brian was adamant about keeping him out of there.

Brian watched Justin and Emmett dance for a while. Justin looked like he was having the time of his life. He wasn’t to worried leaving Justin in Emmett’s care. He trusted that Emmett would protect the boy. The two seemed to get along well and were already fast friends.

Brian turned towards Michael. “If Justin comes back tell him I went to take a piss.”

“Uh huh,” Michael nodded.

When Brian was lost in the crowd Michael turned toward Ted. “What do you bet he’s going to the back room to get his dick sucked?”

Ted shrugged, “I don’t know he seems pretty taken with Justin.”

“Brian will never change. Being with only one person goes against everything he’s ever believed in. Justin can’t even see when he’s being cheated on right in front of his face.”

Emmett led Justin back to the bar both were flushed and out of breath.

“Where’s Brian?” Asked Emmett.

“In the back room getting his dick sucked, where else?”

Justin stiffened at Michaels words.

“He said he was going to the bathroom,” Ted supplied.

Michael patted him on the shoulder. “You just have to read between the lines. Here have a drink.”

Justin took the offered drink even though he was furious with the little rodent man. Justin leaned against the bar and took a drink. Then someone bumped into him jostling his drink hands reached out to steady him.

“Hey sorry Justin you all right?”

Justin groaned under his breath it was the annoying fiddler.

“I’m fine.”

“You wanna dance?”

“Uh no I’m waiting for Brain to come back he should be coming any minute now.” Justin ignored the laugh he heard from Michael.

“Are ya sure?”

“Positive.”

“I’ll see ya around then.”

“Fuck off,” Justin said under his breath. He drank the rest of his beer hoping Brian would get back soon. He was too angry to notice that his drink tasted a little off. Brian soon joined him by his side. Brian planted a kiss on him.

“Miss me?”

“More than you know, come on let’s dance.”

Brian wrapped his arms around Justin and swayed to the music.

“So who was that guy?”

“What guy?’

“The one you were talking to.”

Brian saw the look of disgust on his face.

“Oh him he’s just my stalker. The last couple times I went out walking I’ve run into him. He’s pathetically stuck on himself and has a hard time believing I have no interest in him what so ever.”

Justin pulled Brian in closer and took a deep breath. Brian smelled like his usual self. There wasn’t anyone else on him but Justin.

Brian chuckled, “were you sniffing me?”

“Yeah I’m sorry I doubted you.”

“What are you talking about?”

“When I got back to the bar Michael said you were in the back room. I didn’t really believe him.”

“But you checked anyway.”

Justin nodded, “It’s not like we ever said that we would be monogamous to each other. Were boyfriends but that doesn’t mean you can’t trick on the side.”

Brian took Justin’s face in his hands. “Justin listen to me. I’ve been monogamous ever since I’ve been with you. I haven’t tricked not once. I don’t even want to anymore. You’re enough for me.

“Me too,” Justin smiled. “You smell good to.” 

Justin ground his hips against Brian’s. Brian danced one more dance with Justin.

“Brian can we get out of here? I don’t feel well.”

“Sure Angel.”

When Brain got him outside he checked him over under a street lamp. Justin was unusually pale. He thought the best thing to do would be to get him back to the loft and put him to bed. As soon as Brian got him into the Jeep he curled up into a little ball.

Brian frowned, “you didn’t take anything did you?”

“No.”

As they rode the elevator Justin was leaning heavily on him. There was a light sheen of sweat that dotted his brow. He got him into the loft.

“Brian I’m going to be sick.”

Brian rushed him to the bathroom and guided him to the toilet. He vomited till he was breathless. Brain rubbed his back and kept his hair out of his face. When Justin leaned back Brian got a rag and wet it. He held it to Justin’s forehead.

“How much did you have to drink? You don’t look drunk to me.”

“Two beers.”

“Who gave you the other one?”

“Michael, despite what he said I thought he was trying to be nice and he is your friend. Plus it’s not like I was alone with him Emmett and Ted were there.” Justin groaned and leaned over to vomit again. Brian held him, trying to make him more comfortable. Justin whispered, “Oh God I want to die.”

“I’m going to fucking kill Mikey. Obviously something was put in your drink. Maybe we should go to the hospital. We don’t know what it was. You could have a reaction to it.”

“No, please just let me stay here.”

Brian sighed, “Ok fine but if I think your getting worse I’m taking you, no protesting.”

Justin nodded weakly.

“Let’s get you into bed.”

“I can’t Brian. Chances are I’m going to be sick all night. If you take me to the bedroom I’ll never make it back here in time and I’m not going to make you clean up after me. Something’s boyfriends just shouldn’t have to do, this is one of them.”

“Fine then I’m camping out here with you.”

“You don’t have to.”

“Well I am so get use to it. I’m just going to grab a few things then I’ll be right back.”

Brian grabbed up a pillow from the bedroom, the throw from the couch and he grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge. While he was in the kitchen he heard more vomiting coming from the bathroom. Brian hoped that with all the vomiting he would rid the drug or substance from his system.

“How are you doing? You ok?”

Justin gave him a pathetic look. “Oh just peachy.”

Brian wedged himself between the wall and the toilet on the floor. He propped the pillow behind his head and pulled Justin onto his lap. Justin was still close to the toilet but this way he’d be a bit more comfortable. Brian draped the throw over him.

“I brought you some water it’s cold though so just take little sips till it gets room temperature. I don’t want you to get dehydrated.”

Justin took a little sip of water then rested his head on Brian’s chest.

“What did I ever do to him?” Justin whispered.

“Don’t worry tomorrow I’m ripping him a new asshole so big he’ll be able to take a semi up it.”

“Don’t make me laugh,” Justin whimpered.

Brian stroked Justin’s hair soothing the sick teen. On and off they slept restlessly. Justin threw up a few more times but by early morning light the worst seemed to be over.

“Come on Angel let’s get you in the shower.”

“Brian I just want to lie down.” Justin couldn’t help the whine in his voice. He was tired and weak. He felt like he’d been run over and had his guts ripped out.

“I know baby but you reek. Just a quick shower I promise.”

Brian got their clothes off and held Justin under the spray. Justin leaned against him with his eyes shut. As promised it didn’t take long. He turned off the water and leaned Justin against the counter so he could towel him off. Justin was too weak and tired to protest Brian babying him. He was actually kind of glad Brian was there to take care of him. He would have done the same for Brian if there positions had been reversed.

Brian helped Justin into some sweats and made him brush his teeth. He picked Justin up and carried him to bed. He heard Justin sigh as his head hit the pillow.

“Justin I have to go to work I have an early meeting. Will you be ok or should I just cancel?”

“Go, I just want to sleep.”

“Ok, but promise you’ll call if you need me.”

“I will.”

Brian went into the bathroom and splashed some cool water on his face. He looked like shit. He hadn’t gotten much sleep last night and in less than a couple hours he had to be brilliant for the presentation. He wasn’t angry with Justin though. No, he placed all the blame at Michael’s feet. Brian got dressed for work. Before he left he placed another bottle of water on the night stand.

“Justin.”

“Huh.”

“There’s water for you on the night stand and also a bucket just in case. If you miss don’t worry that’s the beauty of hard wood floors.” Brian placed a gentle kiss on his lips. “Mmm minty fresh. Feel better baby.”

Justin drifted into unconsciousness as Brian left.


	9. Eye Of The Beholder

Brian stormed into the diner hoping Michael would be there and he was.

“Jesus Brian you look like shit. Did boy wonder keep you up all night?”

Brian wanted to choke his ‘friend’ to death but restrained himself.

“As a matter of fact he did. Now tell me what the fuck you put in his drink. You fucking bastard you could have killed him, ever think of that?”

“Me, What did I do?”

“What did you put in his drink? Don’t make me ask again.”

“Nothing.”

“Really, I find that hard to believe. He was throwing up all night long hence my chipper mood.”

“Oh my God is he all right?” Emmett asked.

“He’s fine.”

“So he got drunk.”

“He only had two beers and I know what drunk looks like Mikey.”

“Is that little shit saying I put something in his drink?”

Brian took a deep breath and folded his hands on the table. “Let me explain this in words you’ll understand. He only had two beers one of which I gave him. I certainly wouldn’t poison my own boyfriend. You gave him the other. Do the fucking math.”

“I didn’t put anything in his drink.”

“I think it would be safer for Justin if you just stay away from him.” Debbie came over to their table. “Deb could you make up some soup for Justin nothing heavy he was sick all last night.”

“Sure, I’ll get right on it. Is Sunshine ok?”

“Yeah he just had a rough night. Emmett can you do me a favor?”

“Uh sure.”

“Would you take the soup over to Justin around your break time? Check on him, make sure he eats.”

“Oh sure I’ll take care of everything don’t you worry. Uh but how will I get in?”

“Mikey hand over your key.”

Michael wanted to protest but saw the dark look in Brian’s eyes. Michael put the key on the table and Brian shoved it over to Emmett.

“There problem solved.” He got up and went over to the counter. “Deb can I get some coffee to go?”

“Sure kiddo, you look like shit.”

“I know,” Brian groaned. “I have a presentation so make it strong. Give Justin’s soup to Emmett He’ll be taking it by the loft.” Brian waived Emmett over to him. “I want you to keep the key for now don’t give it back to Michael.”

“You really think Michael slipped Justin something? I mean I saw Michael give it to him.”

“It takes only seconds to put something in someone’s drink although Mikey has the dexterity of an ox somehow it went unnoticed. You were there the day Justin got attacked did you see Michael?”

“No, you think Michael did that too?” Emmett gasped.

“Yeah I do. Justin said he hit the guy on the right shoulder. The next day at the gym I noticed Mikey had a bruise in the exact same spot. These aren’t coincidences they can’t be. Add to the factor Mikey doesn’t like Justin, yes I think he’s responsible. I just don’t have any concrete proof.”

Brian picked up his coffee and headed for the office. Before his meeting he had enough time to schedule an appointment with Detective Horvath.  
XXXXOOOXXXXOOOXXXXOOOXXXXOOOXXXX

When lunch time rolled around Emmett let himself into Brian’s loft and headed for the bedroom. Justin was still sleeping.

“Wake up sleepy head Aunty Em is here.”

Justin’s eyes fluttered open. “Em, what are you doing here?”

“Your handsome prince ordered me over here to check on you and bring you some soup and I thought we could catch up on some girl talk.”

Justin smiled, “that sounds like Brian. First things first I need to pee.”

“Do you need help?”

“Thank you, no” Justin said riley.

Justin relieved his aching bladder then crawled back into bed. Emmett had gotten a spoon from the kitchen. Emmett handed over the soup to Justin. He kicked off his shoes and joined Justin on the bed. He chattered on as Justin ate.

“I never thought I’d see the day when I’d be in Brian Kinney’s bed.” Emmett stretched out “Pretty comfy. So how are you feeling? You look ok?”

“I’m fine. Last night was pure hell though. It felt like I puked up all my organs.”

“That bad huh?”

“Oh yeah.”

“You should have seen Brian this morning at the diner I don’t think I ever saw him that mad before. He really ripped into Michael. He loves you so much baby.”

Justin ducked his head down blushing. “Yeah I know. I love him too.”

“Oh you’re so lucky to have found the man of your dreams and you’re so young.”

“You’ll find someone to. I’m sure of it.” 

“I’m beginning to wonder. I’ve kissed a lot of frogs and no prince yet.”

They gossiped for a bit more till Emmett had to leave. He hugged Justin and kissed him on the cheek. Emmett told him to rest up for his prince.  
XXXXOOOXXXXOOOXXXXOOOXXXXOOOXXXXOOOXXXX

Brian walked into the precinct and met with Detective Horvath.

“Brian what can I do for you.”

“I’ll state right up front that it involves Michael Novotny so if you feel you can’t help me because of conflicting interests assign me to someone who can.”

“Why don’t you tell me what this is about and I’ll decide.”

“Alright a few weeks ago I brought my boyfriend home to live with me. Since that time he’s been attacked and poisoned.”

“I’m listening.” Horvath got out a legal pad and started jotting down notes.

“Right from the start Michael has disliked Justin. I just chalked it up to petty jealousy. Justin Taylor is nineteen and he’s blind. A few weeks ago he was out walking. He has a seeing eye dog but on that occasion he didn’t have him with him. He was pushed down from behind. Justin fought back and hit his attacker with his cane. The next day I notice Michael have a bruise on his shoulder in the exact location Justin told me he hit the guy. He also said they were about the same height which they are. Last night I took Justin to Babylon, we danced I bought him a beer. While I’m in the bathroom Michael gives Justin a beer. Justin didn’t take any drugs and he only had two beers so he wasn’t drunk. When I got him home he was sick all night long. Something was put in his drink and it wasn’t the one I gave him. Of course Michael denies it and really all I have is speculation. No one has seen him do anything to Justin. I just want all of this on record incase God forbid something else happens.”

“Well I have to say you right. You don’t have a lot to go on but it does seem like the suspicion lies with Michael. Could there be someone else?”

“I don’t think so. Justin did mention this fiddler that was being a nuisance, showing up when he went out for walks. I did see him briefly talk to Justin at Babylon but nothing serious.”

“Does the fiddler have a name?”

“Justin never said.”

“Could it be possible that he sat his drink down and someone slipped it in that way?”

“Justin would know better than to do that besides Emmett, Michael and Ted were around him.”

“Well all we can do is keep a record of this. I wish I could be of more help but there’s got to be hard evidence first.”

“I know I’ve warned them both to stay away from each other. I worry about Justin. He obviously made a real enemy and he won’t be able to see him coming. He’s a tough kid though.” Brian stood, “Thank you for seeing me.”

“Anytime Brian, I just wish I could do more.”  
XXXXOOOXXXXOOOXXXXOOOXXXXOOOXXXX

When Brian got home the first thing he did was check on Justin. He found him lounging on the couch; Logan lay beside him with his furry head in his lap. When Logan saw Brian he moved to his bed and Brian took his spot. 

“How are you feeling?”

“I’m fine.”

Brian caressed Justin’s stomach. “Were you able to keep the soup down?”

“Yeah, I liked having Emmett over he’s a real hoot.”

Brian got up and headed for the bedroom stripping as he went. He crawled into bed and laid there. He wasn’t surprised when Justin joined him.

Justin curled up next to him. “How did your presentation go?”

“Ok I guess, I don’t know. I think I sleep walked through half of it.”

“I’m sorry I kept you up.”

“It wasn’t your fault. Can I get some sleep now?”

Justin fell silent and Brian was lulled to sleep by the soft stroking of his hair.  
XXXXOOOXXXXOOOXXXXOOOXXXX

Cynthia knocked once then entered Brian’s office. She set down a cup of coffee and his mail. He noticed that she couldn’t keep a smile from her face.

“What are you so happy about?”

“I’m finally going to get to meet Justin.”

Brian sat back in his chair. “Really, how’s that?”

She plucked an envelope from the stack of mail and put it on top. Brian cringed when he saw the elegant envelope which was no doubt an invitation.

“Vance is having a party and since you’re a partner you have to attend and if you’ll notice at the bottom you’re required to bring your wife or significant other.”

“Yeah that’s real wonderful news. Like I want to subject Justin to Vance. You know if you wanted to meet Justin so badly you could have just stopped over sometime.”

Cynthia’s mouth dropped open. “Now you tell me. I know you like to keep you office life and your personal life separate.”

“Vance will probably have a shit fit if I bring Justin, he’s young but he’s the most mature person I know.”

“Well I for one can’t wait to meet him and between you and me if Vance doesn’t like it he can stuff it.”

Brian smiled at his loyal assistant. “Thanks Cynthia.”  
XXXXOOOXXXXOOOXXXXOOOXXXX

When Brian got home Justin was in the kitchen cooking him dinner. He loved the little things he did for him they meant a lot to Brian.

“Smells good, beautiful.”

“Brian,” Justin blushed.

“I got some rather disturbing news at work.”

“Oh?”

“Yeah were invited to a party.”

“Aahhh Shit!” Justin cradled his hand to his chest.

“Christ what did you do?”

Brian was at his side and took him over to the sink. He held Justin’s hand under the cool water trying to soothe the burn.

“I just miscalculated.”

Brian held his hand and looked into his blue- violet eyes he loved so much. “Why don’t you sit down and I’ll finish up.”

Justin thought about protesting but decided to let Brian have his way. “So you said something about a party?” Justin sat across from Brian at the island.

“Yeah it’s nothing more than a glorified office party. Since I’m partner I have to be there. The invitation says I have to bring my wife so you up for it?”

“You want me to go with you?”

“Hey if I have to suffer so do you.” Brian dished up their meal and they took it to the dining room.

“Do you think it’s a good idea though that I go? I mean I don’t want to make you look bad.”

“Justin that’s impossible. I’m out at work they know I’m gay. Sure they might balk at your age but so what. I don’t plan to stay long any way. I’ll put in an appearance and then conveniently something will come up.”

Justin smiled, “I like the way you think.”

“You’ll be irresistible, everyone will love you. My assistant absolutely can’t wait to meet you. She’s the one that booked me at you resort.”

“Then I have a lot to thank her for.” Justin gazed in the direction of Brian’s voice.   
XXXXOOOXXXXOOOXXXXOOOXXXX

Brian had Justin fitted for a new suit that fit perfectly. It was a dove gray Versace that went well with his coloring. Brian also selected a dark blue shirt. The tie he found was perfect for Justin. It was blue but when the light hit it just right it revealed a deep violet. It brought out Justin’s eyes. Brian would be going with his patented black Armani with the red shirt. They would be the most stunning couple there. Brian could tell Justin was nervous about attending the party no matter how low key he tried to play it.

Brian had made dinner reservations before the party so he could spend some quality time with Justin and get the boy to relax. To make there dinner reservations on time Brian had to cut the shower fun time short. Brian couldn’t take his eyes off of Justin in his suit. He was absolutely breathtaking. His beautiful long blonde hair fell softly around the collar of his shirt. Brian pulled him close to tie his tie for him. He ran his hands down the front of Justin’s suit. 

“You look amazing baby.”

Justin smiled a radiant smile. “I’ll take your word on that.”

“I mean it your absolutely beautiful. Everyone will be jealous. I’ll definitely have the prettiest wife there.”

“Brian.” Justin couldn’t help smiling.  
XXXXOOOXXXXOOOXXXXOOOXXXX

At the restraint Brian pulled out Justin’s chair for him. Justin led Brian order for him. He trusted that Brian knew what he liked, which was just about everything except shrimp salad. Brian ignored all the stairs they were getting. He knew they both were hot. They enjoyed each others company while they ate. Brian was glad that Justin seemed to be having a good time. He was still new to this whole romance thing. All things considered he thought he was doing pretty well.

Justin ordered a chocolaty desert. Of course Brian thought it would be fun to put on a show since they were still being watched by most tables around them. Brian fed each bite to Justin. He dipped his finger into the sticky chocolate and let Justin lick it off. He leaned across the table and met Justin with a hungry kiss that made Justin’s toes curl. Their little show had the desired effect. Men were shifting their bulges and singling for the check. The women were licking their lips and fanning them selves. Justin was unaware of the little show they put on and Brian wasn’t about to tell him.  
XXXXOOOXXXXOOOXXXXOOOXXXX

Brian held Justin’s hand just out side of the hotel ballroom where the party was being held.

“Are you ready?”

Justin squeezed Brian’s hand. “As I’ll ever be.”

As soon as they entered the room they were the main attraction. There was a mixed reaction. Some looked at them with disdain others with open acceptance. The few people Brian tolerated, he got nods or smiles from.

“Well Justin we made quite an entrance.”

“Everyone’s staring at us aren’t they?”

“Oh yeah. Great, my boss is coming.”

“Brian what the hell do you think your doing?”

Brian played dumb just to watch the man hang himself. “What do you mean?”

“You bring this… this child here. It won’t look good with the firm.”

“Did you bother to read the invitations? It said I was to bring my wife or significant other. Justin is my other better half. I’ve made no secret that I’m gay and while Justin looks young I assure you he is no child. He’s also blind want to discriminate against that as well?”

Vance’s face was turning a nice shade of plumb.

“With all the ridicule and all I forgot my manners Gardner Vance this is Justin Taylor the love of my life.”

“Nice to meet you sir,” Justin said meekly.

Brian whisked Justin around his fuming boss, he spotted Cynthia across the room.

“Brian are you sue you want to do this. You won’t get fired will you?”

“They can’t fire me for this. Who I see is none of their business, besides were not staying long.” Brian walked over to Cynthia and kissed her cheek. “Cyn you look amazing.” Brian pulled Justin into his arms. “This is Justin Taylor blonde, blind and mine.”

Cynthia blinked at the blind part. She had no idea, Brian had never said anything. She felt a wave of pity for the young handsome man but pushed it aside knowing it wouldn’t be welcomed.

“Justin we finally meet. You’re even more handsome than you picture.”

“What picture?”

“The picture that Brian has on his desk in his office.”

Brian glared at Cynthia.

“Busted,” Justin chuckled.

Cynthia hugged Justin and he to kissed her on the cheek. “I hope you and Brian will be happy together for a very long time because he’s so much nicer now that he has you. It makes working with him easier.” Cynthia turned to Brian. “So did Vance grill you over an open flame?”

“He tried, but he can go fuck himself if I have to be here I’m going to bring who I want.”

Brian moved on and introduced Justin to some of the people he worked with. He kept away from the people who looked disapproving. Justin did him proud with his excellent manners and easy going nature.

Brian led Justin out onto the dance floor. They waltzed around the room. Both were so fluid and graceful that they were noticed by all. Justin loved to dance and was an excellent dancer, even better than Brian was. Brian twirled Justin around dipped him low and brought him up in a searing kiss. A few people even clapped when they finished. Before they left for the evening Brian let Cynthia have one dance with Justin.

As they left Brian couldn’t help but get another dig in at Vance’s expense. He patted the man on the shoulder. “See now that wasn’t so bad was it? We may have even livened up this dull ass party of yours.”   
XXXXOOOXXXXOOOXXXXOOOXXXX

As soon as Brian got Justin back to the loft they began to undress each other, kissing every inch of flesh they exposed. Brian flopped down on the bed and pulled Justin on top of him. He nuzzled his soft warm neck. Brian nipped at his ear.

“I want you to fuck me,” Brian whispered.

A shock wave rippled through Justin’s cock and a bead of pre cum formed on the tip. “Are you sure?”

Brian gave Justin’s erect cock a few firm tugs.

“I think you’re up for the job.”

“Ok but can we make it more even?”

“How do you mean?”

“Let me blindfold you.”

Brian grabbed up his tie and handed it to Justin. He tied the blindfold on securely. Brian laid back and just enjoyed the sensations he was feeling. He knew Justin wanted him to feel what it was like for him. Justin kissed his lips. His little tongue snaked in and had a few forays with Brian’s tongue. He gave Brian’s adams apple a brad lick. Justin licked at Brian’s nipples till they were hard tight little buds. Brian felt hands caress his chest and stomach in a swirling pattern.

Brian felt warm breath against his hard cock but it went untouched and he groaned silently in frustration. Justin nipped at his thighs and Brian had to struggle to keep his hips still. Justin rolled Brian over and lifted his hips so he could put a pillow beneath Brian. Justin teasingly nipped and licked at Brian’s cheeks working his way closer to his crack. Brian was so hard he needed more now. He thrust his hips into the pillow trying to relieve some of the pressure in his pulsing dick. Justin stilled his hips and popped him on the ass.

“Patience,” Justin sing songed.

Brian growled low in his throat. He heard Justin’s teasing laughter. He felt his ass cheeks being pulled apart and moaned as Justin began to nibble around the edges of his hole. Brian pushed his ass up and out wanting more. Justin licked across his puckered hole. Then he dived in with wild abandon. He ate out Brian’s ass till the older man was thrashing and moaning with his pent up desire.

Justin found the lube and a condom by touch. Justin warmed the lube in his fingers. Even though Brian had been thoroughly rimmed Brian wasn’t use to bottoming. He worked the lube up into Brian. Justin allowed Brian to fuck himself on his fingers since he was being such a good boy. Justin rolled on the condom and placed his rock hard cock against Brian’s hole, not pushing in just pressing it there and retreating.

“Justin quit fucking around and fuck me already.”

Justin slapped his ass again. “Such a bossy little bottom you are.”

Justin pushed in till the head of his cock was in. Brian gripped the silk sheets in his fists. Justin gasped as Brian’s hole massaged the tip of his cock. Brian was so tight, almost painfully so. Justin pushed till he impaled Brian on his shaft.

He allowed Brian to adjust to the fullness of him. When Brian pushed back Justin took that as the go ahead. He slowly with drawled and entered him again in one smooth stroke. They started out with a gentle rocking motion between them. Justin grabbed some of Brian’s hair in his fist and tugged just hard enough to be pleasurable. Their pace sped up as their need grew. Justin rotated his hips in a spiral. Brian panted and was moaning into the pillow. His baby knew just what to do to make him feel good.

Justin could tell that Brian was getting close. He steadied himself then pulled Brian up to his chest so that he was squatting on his cock. The bigger man could easily crush him if he lost his balance. Justin draped an arm around Brian’s chest as Brian fucked himself on Justin’s shaft. In this position he penetrated him deeply. Justin felt Brian’s hole clenching his cock. Brian arched his back and was cuming in great gushes. Justin bit his shoulder as his own orgasm took hold. He felt the condom fill within Brian. Brian soaked the sheets with his hot cum. He felt the last few trickles slide down his shaft. Brian fell forward, spent from his exertions. Justin collapsed on top of him. Brian ripped off the tie and blinked adjusting his eyes to the light of the loft. Justin rolled off of Brian and onto his side. Brian stripped off the condom for him and disposed of it. Brian kissed Justin.

“That was fucking amazing. You can top me anytime. I haven’t cum that hard since I was your age and of course since I met you.”

“Glad you liked it. I’m a quick learner and I did learn from the master.”  
XXXXOOOXXXXOOOXXXXOOOXXXX

As Brian got ready for work a sense of foreboding washed over him. He couldn’t shake the feeling that something bad would happen and it scared him. He didn’t know what to do to prevent this thing that may or may not happen. It was to early to be driving himself crazy.

“What do you have planned for today?”

“I thought maybe I’d finish the story I was working on. It’s a special one just for Gus.”

“I’m sure Sonny boy will love it. Are you going out today?”

“No, I thought I’d stay in today. Why?”

“No reason.”

Brian hugged him tight as if his life depended on it. He breathed in the scent of Justin’s hair and calmed himself a little.

“Brian are you alright?”

“Yeah I’m just in a weird mood ignore me.” Brian kissed his sweet lips. “Later.”

“Later.”  
XXXXOOOXXXXOOOXXXXOOOXXXX

Justin worked steadily all afternoon on ‘their fairy tale.’ The new book would be released especially for Gus. Justin was making himself a snack when the buzzer interrupted him. Justin pressed the intercom.

“Who is it?”

“It’s Ben can I come up?”

“Sure.”

Justin buzzed him up. When Ben entered the building the door didn’t latch properly behind him. A shadowy figure slipped in and stayed to the shadows. He went unnoticed by Ben. Justin had the door open waiting for Ben when he arrived.

“So Ben what can I do for you?”

“You mentioned I could borrow some of your books for class. It’s been a while I know but I’ve been swamped lately.”

“Oh no problem I have a box of them.” Justin went over to a corner of the loft and picked up a cardboard box. He brought it over to the dining room table. “Help yourself take whatever you want.”

“Thanks Justin. I was wondering if you gave speaking to my class any thought. We’d love to have you.”

“Oh, well you know I’d do almost anything for a friend. Anything but public speaking. If Brian were here I know he’d talk me into it. You’d think it’d be easy not having to see all those people but it’s not.”

“Justin it’s perfectly fine I didn’t mean to put you on the spot. I won’t ask you again”

“Thanks, I just don’t think I could do it.”

“Well I’ll get out of your hair. Thanks for the books. I think they’ll work out well.”

“Glad I could help.”

Not a minute went by after Ben left there was a knock at the door. Justin thought Ben might have forgotten something. He opened the loft door.

“Ben did you forget something?”

Justin was pushed roughly back. Someone entered and the loft door slammed shut. Justin caught his balance and stood ridged. Logan snarled at the intruder.

“Keep the dog away form me.”

Justin recognized the voice instantly. He suppressed a shiver. Obviously he was dealing with one sick individual.

“Logan stay,” Justin commanded. “Ethan what are you doing here?”

“What on earth does he see in you?” Ethan circled Justin slowly keeping out of Logan’s range. “Sure you’re beautiful. You must be one hell of a fuck if you can keep Kinney so attentive, but you’re not perfect you flawed. Kinney only has the best of the best.” 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about. Why are you doing this? It was you wasn’t it? You pushed me, poisoned my drink you did it.”

“Gee smart too, of course it was me. Who else did you think it was?”

Logan stayed taunt and at the ready. He wanted to pounce and attack but his master commanded him to stay so he would wait and watch.

“It so easily could have been me.”

Justin sighed, “what are you talking about?”

“I could be where you are now, a kept boy. About six months ago I came across the great Brian Kinney. I wanted him. I wanted him so bad I could taste it. I knew his reputation. He fucked everything that moved so you’d think I’d have a chance with him right? You know what he said to me?” Ethan grabbed a fist full of Justin’s hair and pulled hard.

“Ahh, I don’t know.”

“What not even a guess? He said not interested, fuck off. Ever since then I vowed I’d hurt Kinney. Oh not him directly just the one thing he cared about the most, you.”

Tears pricked the corners of Justin’s eyes form the pain of having his hair pulled so roughly.

“What are you going to do?”

“I think I’ll make you a little less desirable for Kinney.”

“You could never get a man like Brian. He was right to tell you to fuck off. Your sick and you can’t even play a fucking violin you suck. Your not man enough to satisfy Brian.”

Ethan let out a roar of rage and pushed Justin roughly. Justin tripped and fell forward. His head struck the corner of the island hard. He was unconscious when he hit the floor. Logan sprang forward knocking Ethan away from Justin. Logan put himself between his master and the evil being that was hurting him. Logan snapped and bit Ethan’s leg.  
XXXXOOOXXXXOOOXXXXOOOXXXX

Brian was working at his desk when a blinding pain shot through his head. He cried out and held his head. He shut his eyes and more than ever felt there was something terribly wrong with Justin.

“Brian are you ok?” Cynthia poked her head in.

“No, headache. Something is wrong. I have to get back to the loft. Justin needs me.”

“Go, I’ll cover for you. Don’t worry about a thing.”  
XXXXOOOXXXXOOOXXXXOOOXXXX

Brian drove at break neck speeds to get to the loft. All that mattered was getting to Justin. He pulled up with a screech in front of the loft and ran up the stairs not bothering to wait for the elevator. As he rounded the third floor he could hear Logan barking wildly and put on a burst of speed. When Brian through the loft door open he saw Justin lying on the floor, blood at his temple drenching the wood floor beneath.

“Justin!” Brian ran to him skidding on his knees. He touched Justin’s still form.

“No, no, no, no, no GOD!”


	10. Eye Of The Beholder

ATTENTION PLEASE READ: This chapter contians sex with out a condom. Since they are in a commited relation ship I do not consider it unsafe and there for not checking the box! This is just to let you know ahead of time.

* * *

Brian looked over the where Logan Had Ethan cornered.

“Logan Heal!”

Brian grabbed the greasy little urchin that dared to hurt his boy. Brian punched him hard knocking him out. He went to the toy chest and fished out a pair of handcuffs. He dragged Ethan over to one of the beams and cuffed him with his hands behind his back, around the beam.

Brian rushed back to Justin. He grabbed a hand towel and pressed it to his head trying to stop the bleeding. Logan was nuzzling one of Justin’s limp hands.

“I’m going to take care of him Logan I swear.”

Brain felt for Justin’s pulse and found it to be weak. He scooped Justin up in his arms. 

“Logan I want you to stand guard, if that little fucker gives you trouble bite his balls.”

Brian cradled Justin in his arms and hurried to the Jeep. He made sure Justin was securely fastened in. Then hopped in and rushed to the hospital. He kept one hand on Justin’s chest to make sure he wasn’t jostled around and to keep him calm for his own sake.

“Don’t leave me Angel I need you. God I don’t know what I’d do without you.” 

Brain carried him through the emergency room where they quickly took Justin off his hands. He was asked rapid fire questions.

“He’s nineteen, he was attacked. He hit his head; I don’t know how long he’s been unconscious. He’s had a previous head injury and he’s blind.” Brain fished out a sheet of paper from his wallet. “Here’s a list of everything he’s allergic to.”

Brian found a secluded waiting room to wait in. He took a couple deep breaths then fished out his cell phone and called Detective Horvath.

“It’s Brian; Justin was attacked at the loft. It was the fiddler. He’s still at the loft I chained him to a beam. Get him out of my house. I’m at the hospital, Justin was hurt pretty bad.”

“How is he?”

“I don’t know. He was unconscious the whole time.”

“After I finish up at the loft I’ll meet you at the hospital.”

“I’ll be here.”

After Brian hung up the phone he gave into temptation and let the tears fall down his face quietly sobbing. A strangled moan was ripped from his throat. The waiting was unbearable. Hours passed when he could snag a nurse all they could tell him was they were running a lot of tests on Justin. Horvath came with Debbie in toe. Debbie hugged Brian in a motherly crushing hug.

“How’s Sunshine?”

Brian shrugged helplessly. “I don’t know. They won’t tell me much; just that they are doing a lot of test’s on him.”

“We picked up Ethan Gold he’s been arrested for assault with intent to harm. That’s some dog Justin has. That dog really wanted to take a chunk out of him.”

“Logan’s a good dog,” Brian said absently. “He must have been behind all the attacks. Why did he do it?”

“Well the kid isn’t talking much. From what we can gather he hurt Justin to get back at you. Do you know him?”

“No.”

“Did he hit on you and felt slighted?” 

Brian snorted, “Do you know how many men hit on me in one day? I certainly don’t remember him, probably because he was of little importance.”  
XXXXOOOXXXXOOOXXXXOOOXXXXOOOXXXX

I was early evening when finally a Doctor approached them. She was young but professional looking.

“I’m Dr. Thornburg are you with Justin Taylor?”

“Yes is he ok?” Brian was fighting to keep calm.

She touched Brian’s hand soothingly. “He’s more than ok he’s doing great and he can’t wait to see you Brian. He’s been asking for you for a while now. He’s a very lucky boy. His health and youth were on his side. It could have been so much worse. Justin sustained a concussion. He needs to be monitored over the next twenty four to forty eight hours. Normally I’d keep him over night but he insists he wants to go home. So if you agree to watch him we’ll release him into your care.”

“I’ll take him home.”

Dr. Thornburg smiled. “I thought you might. There’s some more good news. He can see.”

Brian ran his hands through his hair causing it to spike up. “No, that’s not possible. You must be mistaken he’s been blind for over two years.”

“There is no mistake. He is slowly getting his vision back. It may never be 20/ 20 but he can see. His vision is still a little blurry but I believe in a few days maybe a week he’ll be able to see clearly. He should still continue to wear his dark glasses in bright light for at least a month. Also I would keep the lights dim in the house for a while just till his eyes get use to seeing again. When he hit his head it triggered something in the brain. Kind of like a switch being turned on. This doesn’t happen every day. Justin is a walking medical miracle. Now I bet Justin is very antsy to see you. You can go right in.”

“Thank you.”

He gave the woman a quick hug startling her but she no less enjoyed the attention. As she walked off down the hall there was a blush in her cheeks and a bounce to her step.

Brain turned toward Detective Horvath. “Um don’t you need to question him?”

“It can wait he wants to see you.”

“Do me a favor question him now.”

The Detective shrugged and went into Justin’s room.

“Brian why the hell don’t you want to see Sunshine?”

“I just need a minute Deb. It’s all going so fast. Everything is different now. What if he doesn’t like what he sees? I need him Deb.”

“Brian what the hell has gotten into you? You’re gorgeous and Justin wants to see you. That kid loves you and if you can’t see that then you’re the one who is blind. He’s not going to go anywhere.”

“I hope your right.”

Brian walked off down the hall. He paced the halls in silent turmoil. He stopped at a shop and bought a single red rose. Brian walked slowly back to Justin’s room. Debbie smiled as he approached.

“You better get in there. He’s threatening to come looking for you.”

Brian walked into Justin’s dimly lit room. He saw Justin sitting on the edge of his bed already dressed. He looked like a little boy with his feet swinging over the edge. Justin smiled when he saw him come in.

“I sure hope your Brian.”

“Sorry I kept you waiting Angel it’s been a hell of a day.”

Justin reached out to him. “Come here I want to see you.”

Brian walked over to stand in front of him. He presented Justin with the rose. Justin took it and smelled its wonderful fragrance.

Justin looked up at Brian smiling. “So this is what beautiful looks like. I’d almost forgotten.”

Brain looked at the floor blushing. Justin cupped his cheek raising his head. “Brian why do you look so sad? I’m fine, ok I have a splitting headache but other than that I’m ok.”

“This changes everything.”

Justin knew this man well and searched his hazel eyes for what was bothering him. He’d been on to him from nearly the start. “You think things will be different now that I can see. That maybe I won’t want you, that you won’t measure up to my expectations. Brain that is bullshit. I love you, I want only you. The only thing that has changed is now I can see your beautiful face.” Justin pulled him into a sweet kiss. “Brian take me home. I want to go home with you.”

“Anything you want Angel.”

As they walked out of the room Justin slipped his hand into Brian’s. The other clutched his rose proudly. Brian never let go of his hand as he filled out all the forms for Justin’s release. Brian joked with one of the nurses. “Does he come with how to care for instructions?”

“He has to stay awake for the next twenty four hours. If he does sleep wake him up every hour, it’s just a precaution. If he feels dizzy or nauseous you better bring him back here.”

Brian squeezed Justin’s hand lightly. “He’ll be ok.”

Brian walked Justin out to the Jeep and opened the door for him. Brian smiled and leaned in to kiss him while fastening his seatbelt. Justin smiled lovingly at him, some things never change.

“How could you ever doubt that I wouldn’t want you?”  
XXXXOOOXXXXOOOXXXXOOOXXXXOOOXXXX

As soon as Brian opened the loft door Logan barreled into Justin.

“Easy Logan our boy just got out of the hospital.”

Justin crouched down and ruffled Logan’s fur. “Logan, I always knew you were a handsome dog.”

Brian kept the lights off, he only turned on one small lamp. Justin looked around the loft seeing for the first time where he had been living for over two months. He put his rose in some water in a small vase. Brain and Justin noticed the blood on the floor at the same time. Brian moved to clean it up not wanting to upset Justin. Justin stopped him.

“It’s ok come here, just be with me.” 

Brian wrapped his arms around Justin. He ran his fingers through the long blond hair he loved so much. He leaned in and kissed Justin tenderly. “I’m supposed to keep you awake. Gee how will we ever pass the time?” Brian rubbed his growing erection against Justin’s groin.

“Mmm I’m sure you’ll think of something.”

Brain caressed Justin’s cheek. “Are you sure you’re up for it?”

Justin smiled and moved Brian’s hand to cup his bulging hard on. “Oh I think I can manage Just fine.”

Brian set about unplugging the phone and shutting off their cell hones.

“What are you doing?”

“I’m making sure we have no interruptions. Next to Emmett Debbie has the biggest mouth. Everyone will know what happened and want to see you. They can just wait a few days I want you all to my self.”

Brian led Justin over to the full length mirror. He wrapped his arms around Justin and they just stood there a moment looking at their reflections. Brian lifted Justin’s shirt off. Justin turned and took Brian’s shirt off. They removed every bit of clothing and as they did cast glances at their reflections.

Brian held up a condom. “It’s your choice weather or not I use this. I was tested and I’m negative. I want us to be for always but it’s a big step. I’ll respect your decision if you’re not ready.” 

Justin looked into Brian’s eyes. He took the condom from Brian’s hand. Brian’s face fell a little. Justin smiled and threw the condom over his shoulder.

“You’re the only one I’ve been with and it’s going to stay that way. I want to feel you inside me.”

Brain turned Justin towards the mirror and pressed slightly on his back bending him over slightly. Justin braced his hands on either side of the mirror. He couldn’t take his eyes off their reflections and he knew that’s what Brian wanted. He wanted him to see everything. As Brian stuck a lubed finger in his hole he watched as his blue- violet eyes widened and his pouty lips fell open in a moan. It was very erotic. The tip of Justin’s cock grazed the cool surface of the mirror. He jumped a little at the sensation. His cock left a wet streak on the mirror. Justin braced himself as Brian entered him. When the head of his cock was in Brian lifted one of Justin’s legs up and out so he could penetrate him deeper. He cradled Justin in his arms to steady him and thrust all the way in.

They both gasped and moaned at the new sensations. Justin fought to keep his eyes open. He wanted to see everything and yet his eyes wanted to flutter shut in ecstasy. Brian began to move within him. It was like sweet heaven. He could feel every ridge and vein of Brian’s cock. As Brian thrust into him he tightened his muscles to milk his cock of its seed.

Justin was so hard he wanted so badly to tough himself, to fist his cock until he erupted but it would be too much. His senses were already heightened. Justin couldn’t take his eyes off Brian. The man was so beautiful especially now with a light sheen of sweat covering his body. His hazel eyes were glazed with lust and love.

“Bri harder Ahhhhh! Yessss! More, so good Mmmm.”

Brian pumped his hips faster barely pulling out. He jabbed Justin’s swollen prostate over and over sending shockwaves through the trembling teen.

“Aahhhh ohhhhhh Bri I… I”

Justin’s head rolled back against Brian’s shoulder. He arched his back and came shooting his load against the mirror in front of him. The cum ran in rivulets down the front of the mirror. Brian thrust hard a few more times. He buried his cock as far as he could then shot his load up inside Justin who was still trembling from the after effects of his intense orgasm. Brian held Justin against him till they caught their breath. As Brain pulled out Justin could feel some of the hot sticky cum trickle out and run down his thighs. Justin pulled Brian into a deep kiss.

“That was amazing.”

“Yeah it was but there’s always room for improvement.” Brian grinned, “We’ll have to work on it.”

Brian got a towel and cleaned them up a bit. He scooped Justin up and carried him up to the bedroom and sat him down in the middle of the big bed. Justin looked around the bedroom. He looked at the bar lights over the bed that were off at the moment.

“Can you turn them on? I want to see them.”

“Are you sure it wont be to bright for you?” 

“I’ll let you know if it’s too bright.”

Brian turned on the neon blue lights. Brian watched as Justin smiled looking happy and content. Brian couldn’t help smiling himself. He crawled on the bed next to Justin. He was breathtaking under the glow of the blue lights.

Justin laid back and pulled Brian with him. He rolled on top of Brian kissing and nuzzling his neck. Justin found one of Brian’s sweet spots and sucked on Brian’s neck till he was moaning. Justin alternated between kisses and licks as he worked down Brian’s chest. He nipped at Brian’s navel then began to rim it. He bypassed Brian’s hard leaking cock to lavish attention on his thighs. He spread his legs further so he could attack that area. Brian groaned in frustration. He weaved his fingers through the soft blonde hair. He drew in his breath as Justin sucked on his balls, first one then the other till they were shiny with spit. Justin captured Brian’s lips in a hungry kiss.

“Brian I want to make love to you, can I?” Justin was kneeling eagerly between Brian’s legs.

“You don’t have to ask. I want you Justin.”

Justin dove down between Brian’s long legs and attacked his hole with wild abandon. Brian growled as he was rimmed within an inch of his life. Justin had a very talented tongue. Brian’s hips rose and fell like he was fucking the air.

“Justin enough! Or I’m going to cum.”

Justin raised up with a little guilty smile on his lips. He lifted Brian’s legs onto his shoulders and placed the head of his cock against his pink hole.

“Ready?”

Brian nodded. Justin entered him in one long thrust. They stilled their movements till they adjusted to the sensations and the urge to cum was lessened. 

“Mmm I love how tight you are.”

Justin ground his pelvis against Brian’s ass sending pleasant waves of pleasure through him. Their fingers twined above Brian’s head as Justin leaned in for a kiss. His boy was full of surprises he kept him off guard by changing the angle of his thrusts and the intensity. He nudged Brian’s prostate, then it would become a thrust.

Brian thought he was staring up into the face of an Angel. Justin’s soft blonde hair swayed around his face. Tears welled in Brian’s eyes. He could have lost Justin today. Brian tried to blink away the tears but they began to flow down his cheeks. Justin saw the openness and pure love Brian felt for him. He clutched his hands tighter and leaned forward. He placed kisses all over Brian’s face, kissing away his tears. They would have their faerie tale ending. Brian came releasing a huge load staring into beautiful blue- violet eyes. Justin thrust into Brian’s hole till he released his own hot seed.

Brian let his legs drop to Justin’s sides. Justin slumped over onto his chest trying to catch his breath. Brian caressed Justin’s back in soothing circles. He pulled a light sheet up to cover them.

“I can’t wait to see your son and all your friends. I want to see the glitter fall at Babylon.”

Brian chuckled at Justin’s youthful excitement. “You will, we have all the time in the world. When you can see clearer I’ll show you everything.”

Justin snuggled into Brian’s side. “I can’t wait. Brian I’m a little tired can I sleep for just a little while?”

“Sure baby, I probably wore you out. I’ll wake you up in an hour or two.”

“Ok,” Justin said around a yawn.

“See you soon,” Brian whispered.

Justin smiled as he drifted off to sleep. He softly caressed Justin’s back. Brian watched over him as he slept under the soft glow of the blue lights. It was a guilty pleasure of his.


End file.
